


When love is true.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dream Character Death, Homosexuality, M/M, Mpreg, Past Character Death, Slice of Life, Stalking, Suicide, Violence, Yaoi, dream kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Love lives in all of us and it truly is strong if it's true. So no matter what obstacles are thrown at you two the two of you can make it through. Sometimes life will throw some big changes at you as the Achievement Hunter's are about to find out. Now with the responsibility placed upon four of their shoulders to decide what they will do but then comes the question of whether or not the others will support them in their decision. Then just when it is least expected a dark and haunting thing of the past has reappeared. Now not only one but two are in danger from this mad man so will they escape from the mad man before he captures them or will they fall into his clutches? All of this is truly a test on relationships and friendship to see if the bonds are strong enough to pull through in these stressful times.





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Busy schedule and stress are not a good combination. I can't even escape into the land of dreams where I am needed at a little before midnight. Seriously I should be sleeping right now so appreciate the changes I have done during a time in which my body doesn't care how exhausted I am it Once Again won't let me sleep. I am very tired right now so I'm hoping I posted the chapters right but either way I'm leaving it at that and I ask that people do the same unless I posted a chapter in the wrong spot or posted the wrong chapter in a place.
> 
> Right now I am just really stressed and would rather focus on other stories that I am working on. And I think being tired and stressed seems to put you in a really bad mood. Either way let's just leave it alone and move on with out lives for now and hopefully I can relax a little finally.

Michael and Gavin have been dating for a year now and it's their year anniversary. 

The others did a little celebration for the two which is nice but now it's after work letting them celebrate it at home together. 

Michael takes Gavin's hand and leads him to the bedroom.

Gavin smiles and closes the door by kicking it once they are inside. 

Michael wraps his arms around Gavin's torso and pulls him towards the bed walking backwards. He feels the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed but he lets himself tumble back pulling Gavin down on top of him. He shifts until he has Gavin between his legs and he gently presses his legs against Gavin's own to make sure he knows.

Gavin blinks in surprise at Michael. "Are you sure?" He asks.

Michael nods in response. "Yes." He confirms. "I thought to make this year anniversary special then we could try it with you on top this time." He blushes as he explains. He knows well that Gavin is in no way anywhere close to being small being rather quite decently sized so to speak and is quite sure that even with the change in positions Gavin will not disappoint in bed as he never has disappointed him in bed and in kissing.

Gavin smiles and leans down gently placing a peck onto Michaels lips before pulling away enough to look into his eyes. "I promise I'll be gentle." He assures the other knowing first hand that being on bottom hurts when the top enters with the first time being the worst. 

But even with the pain they both know quite well that the pleasure they get in making love is worth it in the end. 

"Thank you." Michael says glad to hear this. He knows that it will hurt because whenever he and Gavin would do this he had to give a moment for Gavin to adjust to get rid of the pain. 

But he is going to take it because this is going to be special to both of them and who knows they might quite like it only to do it again sometime. 

The two move up the bed to be more in the middle of it so they aren't partially hanging over the edge.

Gavin leans down stealing a kiss and as Michael kisses back he slips his hands under Michael’s shirt. 

Michael moans softly at this and he brings his hands down towards the bottom of Gavin's shirt. He slips his hands under his shirt letting his hands roam Gavin's body. 

Gavin leans into his touch and he begins tugging Michaels shirt up making Michael have to remove his hands from under Gavin's shirt to help get his own shirt off. 

Once Michaels shirt is somewhere on the floor it's Gavin's turn.

Gavin sits up and tugs off his own shirt as Michael watches only to toss it to join Michaels shirt somewhere on the floor. He moves back down over Michael and the two stare into each others eyes. “Ah. I should get the lube.” He says moving off of Michael again to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer to make sure they have it ready to go. He places it down on the bed then once again moves over Michael. 

Michael’s hands raise up to gently press against Gavin’s hips. 

Gavin in the meantime lowers his hands down to Michael’s pants unbuttoning then unzipping them.

Michael raises his hips then his legs as Gavin shifts back to strip Michael of his pants and boxers both at once. He sits up a little and does the same to Gavin. 

Now completely naked the two move back into position. 

Gavin raises his hands and rubs Michael’s nipples with his hands as he begins to place soft kisses along Michael’s neck. 

Michael moans and tilts his head back a little giving Gavin more space to work. “Ah! Gavin!”

Gavin lifts his head to Michael’s ear. “Hush my little Micool. You’ll get what you desire soon.” He reaches over to grab the lube he had left on the bed. He begins nipping Michael’s neck as he unscrews the lid to the bottle of lube. 

Once he gets it open he dips his fingers into the cool liquid making sure to get three wet. 

He lowers his hand down to Michael’s entrance deciding to keep the lube in one hand at the moment. “Ready?” He asks pulling away enough to let his breath ghost over Michael’s neck. 

Michael nods softly. “Yeah. Yeah I am.” 

Gavin nods and slides in the first finger. 

This makes Michael gasp as first but as Gavin begins to move his finger around he finds he is starting to actually enjoy it. 

Gavin notices and adds the second finger. 

Michael shifts at the slight stretch as Gavin continues moving his fingers preparing him almost professionally. 

As Gavin’s erection throbs as a slightly painful reminder that it is still there so he adds the third finger. 

Michael shifts again as he tries to get used to it all the while Gavin doesn’t slow in his movements. He starts to get a little impatient and speaks up. “Fuck! Gavin. That’s enough. Please.” 

Gavin leans forward placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as he removes his fingers. He pours some lube onto his hand as he looks down as he does this then he brings the hand with the cool liquid onto his cock feeling relief for some much needed contact. 

Once he has his erection nice and lubed up he puts the cap back onto the lube bottle only to slightly toss it to the nightstand leaving it there. 

He lines himself up with Michael’s entrance while the other clutches the bed sheets underneath him. He meets Michael’s gaze. “All set?” 

“Yeah I am Gavin.” Michael nods as he does his best to keep himself relaxed. 

Gavin nods then thrusts forward pushing himself into the other.

Michael gasps at this.

“Endure it for a little longer.” Gavin whispers gently as he continues to push in.

Michael tilts his head back. “Ah!” 

Gavin stops once his hips meet with Michael’s. “There we go. It’s in.” He tells the other. 

Michael pants softly.

Yeah it hurt but the feeling of fullness thanks to being filled by Gavin is quite a nice feeling he must admit. 

They wait for a few moments even as Gavin is just barely holding back from slamming into that blissfully wet hot tight heat he is currently buried in. 

Michael lowers his head to meet Gavin’s eyes once again and he nods. “You can move.” 

Gavin gently pecks the corner of Michael’s mouth. “Are you sure?”

“Oh my fucking god Gavin! If you don’t start moving I am going to kill you!” Michael tells him.

Gavin chuckles. “That’s a yes.” He pulls out until it’s just his head in then he slams back into Michael causing them both to moan. He pulls out again and pushes back. 

Michael moans as Gavin continues this motion for a few more thrusts. 

Then Gavin shifts his angle a little only to slam back in. 

Michael throws his head back with a scream of pleasure. 

Gavin grins. “Found it on my first try looking for it.” He says and pulls out only to thrust back in again aiming for that spot with each thrust.

“Ah!” Michael moans loudly. “Ngh. Fuck Gavin!” 

“That’s the point you doughnut.” Gavin says with a playful smile. 

“Fuck! Feels so good!” Michael lets out a particularly loud moan out as Gavin begins to pick up the pace. 

Gavin picks up the pace with each and every single thrust until he is pounding into Michael.

Michael is a mess beneath Gavin as he is moaning loudly and his hips are jutting up to meet Gavin’s thrusts. 

Gavin is moaning along with Michael even if it’s not as loud though Michael is usually pretty loud during sex which makes Gavin happy that they own their own place. 

“Ah! Gavin! Mm.” Michael moans to him. “Close.” 

“Me too.” Gavin responds leaning down as if to steal a kiss from the other. “Inside you. It’s amazing.” 

Michael moves his head up making their lips mold together. 

They kiss and Michael begins to blush and pant a little as they continue to kiss each other. 

“AH!” GAVIN!” Michael throws his head back screaming the others name as he cums. 

“Mmmm. Micool.” Gavin moans in response pushing in as far as he can before stopping and his hips shake a little as he cums inside of Michael. He is laying on his arms that are on the bed on either side of Michael’s head so as to not crush him when they slump in pleasure. 

As they come down from their orgasmic high Gavin finally pulls out of Michael. 

Gavin shifts and plops down to lay next to Michael pulling him into his embrace. “Micool. That was-“

“Amazing.” Michael gasps cutting off Gavin. 

Gavin grins and nods. “Exactly.” 

They snuggle each other.

“We are definitely doing that again.” Michael tells him.

Gavin nods in agreement. “I would like that.” 

Soon Michael drifts off to sleep with Gavin following a little after. 

The next day…….

Michael and Gavin make it into work with Michael muttering about feeling sore but Gavin had made sure to have a pill for Michael to take to help ease the soreness Michael isn’t used to. They settle at their desks as Michael sits down a little slower than usual but no one seems to really notice. 

Gavin turns to look to Ray who gets up probably to go fill up his water bottle then turns to Michael. “Hey. Have you noticed that Ray’s been wearing baggy sweaters a lot recently?” He asks a little quietly. 

“Huh?” Michael blinks turning to Gavin then turns to look to Ray as the other leaves the room. He turns away with a shrug. “Maybe he just feels like wearing them.” He says. 

Gavin blinks seeing that Michael has a point and turns to his computer.


	2. Chapter two.

It’s been a few days since Michael and Gavin’s one year anniversary. 

Gavin blinks awake only to find Michael isn’t in bed. He blinks and sits up only to look around himself. He doesn’t smell breakfast cooking, as Michael did sometimes even though Gavin was the best cook between them, so he can tell Michael isn’t making it. He throws the covers off as he notices that the covers on Michael’s side were messily thrown up almost like it was in a hurry. He walks out the door to their shared bedroom clad in only his boxers. He begins walking down the hall only to stop when he notices that the bathroom light is on. He heads over to it and stops in the doorway peering inside. 

The smell and the way Michael is sitting on his knees in front of the toilet only to shakily reach up to flush it ringing an alarm bell for Gavin. 

As the toilet flushes Michael falls back to sitting on his knees as if unsure he can hold himself up much longer. 

Gavin hurries over and quickly pulls Michael into a hug as he falls to his knees next to him. “Bloody hell. Micool are you ok?” He asks. 

Michael lays his head against Gavin’s chest as he lets himself slump against the other. “Gav.” He groans. “I think I’ve come down with some kind of flu.” He tries to explain. “The nausea is better now that I got it out.” 

Gavin keeps Michael close while holding him gently. “Don’t worry. You just need some rest and if it comes to it then some medicine and you’ll be all fine and dandy in no time.” He shifts the two of them gently. “Here let me help you.” He picks up Michael bridal style letting his head rest against him. He carries Michael to the bedroom and once he carefully lays him on the bed he makes sure to cover Michael well in the blanket. “I’ll call it in.” He assures Michael. 

“You go to work.” Michael tells him. “I’ll be fine. I’ll stay here and rest.” He tries to give a commanding tone but with him feeling a little under the weather it doesn’t really seem as threatening as before when he wasn’t like this. 

“Micool. I can stay here and help you get better.” Gavin protests.

“No. Gavin. Just trust me. I’ll be alright. You have work to do.” Michael tells him as he closes his eyes softly. 

“I’ll get some stuff for you just in case.” Gavin says not wanting to argue with Michael especially since he’s sick though he never really wants to argue with Michael in the first place.

Luckily for him they haven’t really actually dealt with any real fights as they usually are sarcastic fights or quite mild fights which just seem like another sarcastic fight. 

Gavin heads to the kitchen and makes some soup putting it in a thermos, then gets a tall glass of water with a nausea pill on the side and a spoon. He heads back to Michael placing the items on the nightstand closest to Michael since they both have their own nightstands. “Here you go. This will be good for you since you’re sick.” He says moving them be within reaching distance for Michael to make him move as little as possible to get what he needs.

“Thanks Gavin.” Michael responds with a slight yawn.

“Anytime.” Gavin places a gentle kiss to Michael’s forehead. “I’ll see you after work. Call or text me if anything comes up.” He says glad that they have each other on one of their speed dial slots so it’ll be easier for Michael to contact him. 

Michael nods softly. 

Gavin changes then leaves reluctantly as he takes the bus since Michael is the one that drives them. He arrives at work a little later than usual causing the others to turn to him as he enters the room. 

“You’re later than usual.” Geoff comments then peers past Gavin only to frown. “Where’s Michael?” 

“Oh right. I was going to call it in but Micool is feeling under the weather today. He convinced me to go to work instead of staying behind with him. So I had to take the bus here.” 

“Ah.” Geoff nods in understanding. “Well hopefully Michael will be able to rejoin us again soon.” 

“I hope so too.” Gavin says in agreement. 

“Well. Might as well get to work.” Geoff says turning away. “I’ll make sure to put it in that Michael is sick.”

Gavin smiles appreciatively. “Thanks.” He heads to his desk sitting down to begin work. 

Work was pretty uneventful with mostly just editing and posting needing to be done along with one let’s play that the group is working on currently. 

They are playing Minecraft today. 

“Alright so here we go.” Geoff says after the intro to the recording. 

“Yeah Micool is feeling under the weather. So he’s not going to be joining us.” Gavin explains to the people who will view this. 

“That sucks. Hopefully he will feel better soon.” Ray comments. 

“I hope so too.” Gavin says in agreement just like before. 

“Alright. For this let’s play today we will be mining for diamonds and building an object that needs to be made out of six diamonds. The best shape wins.” Geoff explains. “I got this suggestion on Tumbler so let’s try it out.” 

The let’s play went well and Ryan won by building a character shape out of diamonds compared to the diamond shape and other shapes made. 

Now with that done it is Ray’s turn to edit it though his lover Ryan stays sitting next to him throughout the whole editing. 

Gavin in the meantime gathers his stuff to head back to Michael as it’s the end of the day. 

“Wait Gavin.” Geoff says. “I’ll drive you.” 

Gavin gives an appreciative smile. “Thanks man.” 

So him and Geoff leave and as promised Geoff drives him to his home. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Gavin comments as they pull up in front of the house. 

“No problem. Tell Michael to get better soon.” Geoff responds.

Gavin nods with a smile. “Don’t worry. I will.” He assures Geoff then leaves the car with a ‘see you tomorrow’. He heads to go inside and closes the outside door behind himself. He kicks off his shoes only to move deeper into the house about to go to the bedroom when he spots movement in the living room. He turns to find Michael up and about looking better. “Hey Micool. You look better.”

“I feel better. I think that soup helped along with the resting.” Michael comments. “How’d work go?”

“Same old same old. Everyone hopes you get better soon.” Gavin adds.

Michael smiles. “Well I hope that it’s all over now.” He admits. 

Gavin nods in agreement. “Yeah. I want my healthy little Micool back.”

Michael chuckles at this. “Say. Let’s play some games.” He suggests. 

“Sure.” Gavin responds happily. 

The two settle side by side on the couch with Michael leaning against Gavin. 

Michael starts up the game Shadow the hedgehog so they can play multiplayer to see who can win against the other. 

They begin playing and play for a while before deciding to call it a night.

“Ha! I won four rounds!” Michael says with a smile on his face. 

“Yes. You won. Four to two.” Gavin says patting the other on the back only to yawn slightly. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Sounds good.” Michael says in agreement and they make sure to lock up the house for the night then head to bed to get some sleep. 

They strip down to their boxers as usual then crawl into bed. 

Gavin pulls Michael into his arms and happily closes his eyes ready for sleep. 

Both of them eventually drift off into sleep.

The next day…………..

Gavin awakens with a smile that fades from his face.


	3. Chapter three.

Michael is gone…. again…. Just like before. 

Gavin gets up and goes to the bathroom just as Michael is flushing the toilet. He moves to catch Michael as he falls back to sit back on his knees. He holds Michael close who whines in slight annoyance. 

“I thought it was over.” 

“I did too.” Gavin admits. “Well another day of rest for you.” He picks up Michael carrying him back to bed. He lays him down and once covers Michael in the blanket. 

Michael opens his eyes halfway. “I guess I’m stuck in bed until I feel better again.” 

“Yup.” Gavin confirms. “I’ll get the same stuff as before. To try to help you not feel so bad as before. I’ll make sure the soup this time has meat and veggies. We need to make sure to give your body stuff it needs after all.” He leaves the room noting that the water isn’t fully finished and the pill is sitting there. He prepares the soup for Michael and brings it in a thermos again. “There we go.” He says. “Just try to feel better ok?” 

“Yeah.” Michael says in agreement.

Gavin leans down and pecks the corner of his mouth before moving to change deciding to take a shower that night. “Well I’m off to work unless you want me to stay here.” He says as it almost sounds hopeful. 

“I should be ok again.” Michael assures Gavin. 

“Alright. I love you.” Gavin says trusting the other. 

“Love you too.” Michael responds. 

Gavin heads out to the bus heading to work and when he arrives everyone watches him only to see that Michael is not with him. 

“Michael still sick?” Geoff asks.

Gavin nods. “Yup. Last night he was doing better but it didn’t last.” 

“Ah. But at least it’s a start.” Geoff says. “That should mean that he’s getting better.” 

Gavin smiles in agreement. “I hope that he’s getting better. Maybe if we’re lucky then it’ll stop for tomorrow.”

“Hopefully.” Geoff says in agreement. 

They get to work. 

……………………………………………..

Michael blinks open his eyes and sees the alarm clock reading almost three pm. He feels better again and he gets up deciding to eat the soup Gavin left him. He eats the still warm soup that has cooled off enough he doesn’t need to blow on it to help cool it down. He finishes and licks his lips. “Good soup choice.” He says putting the thermos onto the nightstand again. He sits there for a few moments leaning against the wall the top of the bed is pushed up against. He ends up getting up to move to the living room to watch some TV for a bit while allowing him to relax on the couch. He finds a My little pony marathon on and clicks on that to watch. He finds the currently playing episode is the episode Bats. 

As time passes the credits come on after about the third episode. 

Michael glances to the time and decides to get up to get a small snack. He heads over into the kitchen as the episode Party of one begins. He opens the pantry to check what he feels like snacking on when he notices a bag of chips. He reaches down to it picking it up and closing the pantry door. 

The chips are regular lays chips but it’s something. 

Michael opens the bog only to freeze as the smell bursts from the bag into his nose. He drops the bag onto the table as he brings the hand to his mouth. He turns hurrying to bathroom feeling quite sick to his stomach suddenly. 

……………………………………..

Gavin looks as Geoff, who once again offered him a ride, pull up to the home. “Thanks for driving me again.” He says turning to Geoff. 

“Anytime.” Geoff responds. 

“Well see you tomorrow.” Gavin says opening the car door. 

“See you tomorrow.” Geoff responds. 

Gavin closes the door behind himself then heads on his way for the front door. He opens it using his key then as he heads inside he hears Geoff leaving. “Micool! I’m home!” He calls but Michael doesn’t come over to greet him. 

Instantly this sends some alarm bells that something might be really wrong. 

He kicks off his shoes like they were made of boiling molten lava and he hurries in his search for Michael. He finds My little pony playing on the TV but no Michael so he wanders to the kitchen where he finds a bag of chips open yet seemingly untouched. He heads to the bedroom where he finds Michael. “Micool?” He asks as he moves into the room relieved to at least see Michael here alive and breathing. He sits on the bed beside Michael who is curled up under the blankets as the blankets cover him up to about his mid chin as he holds the blanket there in a comfortable looking manner. “You ok?” 

“I was.” Michael sighs and Gavin sees the pill missing. “I was but then I opened that bag…..” He sighs. “The smell made me throw up.”

“Oh dear.” Gavin says worriedly and he reaches over stroking Michael’s hair. “Well then we should put that bag away to help the smell go away so it doesn’t get you again.” He says getting up. “I’ll be right back.” He heads to the kitchen grabbing a bag clip and closes the bag tossing it into the pantry before shutting the pantry as he heads back to Michael. “There. Now the smell should start to disappear.”

“Thanks.” Michael says and shifts sitting up.

“Micool.” Gavin says in worry and in position as if expecting him to faint or something. 

“I’m ok.” Michael assures him. “I feel better.” 

“That’s an improvement.” Gavin says. 

Michael nods in agreement. “Yeah.” 

“So do you want me to make you the same soup today?” Gavin offers. “I can make it later if you’re not hungry.”

“Actually food sounds great. I’m hungry but was still feeling the aftermath of getting sick.” Michael admits. “But now it’s going away.” 

Gavin nods. “Alrighty then. I will go make something.” 

“Make whatever you want.” Michael tells him. 

“I’ll see what we have.” Gavin tells him in promise then leaves the room. 

Stew ended up being the final product of Gavin’s cooking and it was good as expected. 

After that they stayed up relaxing watching a few movies before migrating to their bed to get some sleep. 

However….. The next day comes around and Gavin blinks his eyes open sleepily to see if Michael is still in his arms or not……..


	4. Chapter four.

But he isn’t. 

Gavin gets up and automatically heads to the bathroom where he finds Michael clutching the toilet seat. “You ok?” He asks. 

Michael takes a few deep breaths. “I-I think so.” He responds closing his eyes for a few moments. 

Gavin moves over to him and flushes the toilet for Michael when the other reaches to do so. He gently picks Michael up. “Alright. Another day of rest for you. I’ll get you another pill. Hopefully it will help.” He tells the other as he carries Michael to the bed where he lays him down just like he’s done before. “There you go.” 

Michael closes his eyes taking a shaky deep breath. 

Gavin blinks as he gets an idea and heads to get the pill but also finds what he had suspected. 

A lone ginger ale can in the fridge probably left there from the last time one of them had gotten sick. 

He picks it up and pours it’s contents into a glass before putting the can on the counter. He takes the pill and the ginger ale taking it to Michael. He places them on the nightstand before taking the water. “The ginger ale might help.” He says. “Try it and if it works this time. I’ll get more.” 

“Thanks.” Michael says. 

“Anytime.” Gavin assures him and he heads back to the kitchen to get some soup for Michael to eat and do all he needs to do that morning before heading off to work on his own again. 

……………………………………………..

Michael stayed in bed letting himself sleep in knowing he’ll wake up feeling better. 

When he awakens it’s around one in the afternoon. 

He gets up deciding to take a shower which will hopefully let him relax. He heads to the bathroom grabbing a towel and face cloth along the way. He shuts the door once inside and strips himself of his boxers putting them in the hamper hanging from a hook on the back of the door. He puts the face cloth on the edge of the tub with the towel on the sink counter. He closes the curtains and turns on the water. 

Giving it a few seconds to allow the water to adjust to the temperature before reaching over to let the water run over his hand. 

Once satisfied with the temperature he climbs into the shower.

He sighs softly as the warm water helps him relax and so he takes a few moments to let the water run over his body.

The steam from the hot water slowly starts to warm up the temperature in the bathroom.

He knows that soon the room will be warm enough he can step out of the water spray without getting cold. He grabs the shampoo bottle to begin cleaning himself. 

The shower worked to help him feel much more relaxed and once done he gets out going to grab the towel doing a quick dry of his hair before wrapping the towel around his body to help dry it. 

He heads out of the bathroom making sure to turn off the lights and he walks towards the bedroom only to pause to turn to the hallway mirror. He turns to it and blinks only to remove the towel from his body as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

Something didn’t feel right as if something had changed about himself. 

It’s confusing him of what is making him feel like something about him has changed. 

He decides to try to figure out where this feeling is coming from so he goes back to the bathroom leaving the towel on the ground and grabs the scale that he’s had for a while but just collects dust. 

Could it be weight? 

He tries it as he steps on it only to see that he has risen by the smallest bit.

The confuses him since with the fact he gets sick at least every morning surely it would have been the opposite effect. 

He begins to worry this isn’t just some flu so he puts the scale back before going to get dressed deciding to go to the doctor. He texts Gavin to inform him that he’s going to go to the doctor to see what he says about him being sick before he heads out to walk to the doctors office. 

Luckily there is a walk in clinic that he can go to by their place. 

He doesn’t want to take the car and run the risk of something happening like being too dizzy to drive or something. 

……………………………………………..

Gavin checks his phone and sees the text from Michael in which he texts back just saying ok and to keep him updated. He puts his phone and Ray turns to him.

“Text from Michael?” Ray asks. 

“Yeah.” Gavin nods and he begins working on some editing he needs to do as Ray also turns back to work. 

……………………………………….

Michael arrives at the clinic and goes to the front desk. “I need to speak to a doctor.” He tells the lady. 

The lady gives him a smile greeting. “Alright. Name.” 

“Michael. Michael Jones.” Michael tells her and she types on a computer. 

“Ah. You are in the database.” She says since he has been to this clinic before. “Alright. What is the reason for the visit? General reason please.”

“Possible illness I need to get checked.” Michael tells her. 

“Alright. Take a seat and wait to be called up.” The lady nods.

“Thanks.” Michael heads to a free seat and sits. 

There aren’t many people here so he’ll probably get in soon. 

He picks up a magazine since there really isn’t much to do when you wait to be looked at by a doctor. 

After a little bit of waiting his name is finally called.

He tosses the magazine to where he got it from and follows the lady to a room.

“The doctor will be in with you in a moment.” She says as he moves into the room and she puts the file on the door. 

“Thanks.” Michael nods and sits on the bed where he needs to be while he waits for the doctor to come in. 

A few moments later a doctor comes shutting the door after grabbing the file. 

“Hello. Michael.” The doctor says looking to the file. “I am doctor Nance.”

“Hi.” Michael greets. 

Doctor Nance takes a quick flip through the file. “Alright. So you are here on illness.”

“Yeah. I thought it was the flu at first but now I think it’s something different.” Michael explains. 

Doctor Nance looks to him while being ready to take notes. “What made you think it wasn’t the flu?”

“Well I’ve been throwing up. Mostly in the morning but somethings like smells trigger it to happen again. I would be down in the morning and for a little bit after getting sick but would recover to feel better however every morning it happens again.” Michael begins. “Though despite this I’ve gained a little weight when I was sure that this flu bug would make me lose some since I was throwing up. That’s when I decided to get it checked.” 

Doctor Nance nods taking notes. “Alright. I can understand your concern.” He assures the other. “Now. I will do a quick check up before I ask you some questions.”

“Alright.” Michael says in agreement. 

Doctor Nance sets the file down for a moment and moves over to Michael. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

Michael does so as Doctor Nance makes sure to have the right tools in which he checks Michael’s mouth for signs of any medical problems. 

Once done Doctor Nance checks his ears just to be sure before switching, making sure to throw out the wooden stick he held onto as he switched to using the small scope thing and the removable piece on the scope like thing. 

He brings his stethoscope up and slides his hand under Michael’s shirt to his back making Michael almost shiver at the cool object that touches his back. “Take slightly slow deep breaths.” 

Michael follows instructions and Doctor Nance moves it from place to place examining things. 

Doctor Nance removes his hand when he is done and puts his stethoscope back around his neck. “Alright you can breathe normally.” 

Michael exhales the final deep breath before letting his breath go back to the way it was. 

“Now. So far I am seeing no alarming signs.” Doctor Nance says grabbing the blood pressure tool getting the blood pressure before putting it away. “Well. There is something I believe it might be but there is a test you’ll need to do in order to be sure.” 

“What is it?” Michael asks worried. 

“I’ll give you the test after a few questions. I want to make sure I give you the right test.” Doctor Nance says.

“Ok.” Michael nods.

Doctor Nance picks up the file adding a few notes then looks up to Michael. “Now answer truthfully. When was the last time you had sex?” 

“About a couple of days ago.” Michael responds. 

“Ok.” Doctor Nance takes notes. “Was it with a woman or a man?” 

“Guy.” Michael tells him. 

“Then I take it you were bottom.” Doctor Nance continues his questions as he takes notes. 

“It was the first time I was on bottom.” Michael admits.

Doctor Nance nods. “How’s your mood been?” 

“A little off. I sometimes get random mood swings not like ones I’ve had before.” Michael tells him. 

“Any stomach pain?” Doctor Nance asks. 

“Sometimes. But it’s not that bad.” Michael informs him. 

“Alright. Then I will now give you the test.” Doctor Nance grabs the test and hands it to Michael. “The bathroom is just down the hall.” 

Michael looks to the test then looks back up at doctor Nance.

“Trust me on this.” Doctor Nance tells him. 

So Michael goes to the bathroom to take the test.


	5. Chapter five.

Michael comes back once he has taken the test and gives it to Doctor Nance. 

Doctor Nance carefully takes it and looks at it. “Ah. Just as I expected.” 

“So what does this mean?” Michael asks him. 

Doctor Nance gives him a smile. “Well it means….” 

……………………………………………………………….

Gavin checks the clock. 

It’s been a little bit since Michael told him he was going to the doctors and Gavin hopes everything is alright. 

Then his phone lets him know of a text that has come in. 

He quickly picks it up so fast he almost sends it flying. He checks the text from Michael. 

Got out from the doctors. –Michael.

So Gavin types a response. 

How’d it go? –Gavin. 

Well I got the answer of what it is. –Michael. 

What is it? –Gavin.

…. I’ll tell you when you get home. It’s best to tell you face to face. –Michael. 

Gavin frowns in worry upon this and Geoff notices. 

“What’s up?” Geoff asks. 

“Well Michael started to suspect it wasn’t the flu. He went to the doctor when he was feeling well enough to walk. But he says he wants to tell me what the doctor said when I get home.” Gavin responds. 

“Oh dear.” Jack gasps in worry. “I hope it’s nothing serious.” 

“Me too.” Gavin admits with an expression of pure worry. 

Later…………

“Want a ride again?” Geoff asks. 

“That would be nice.” Gavin agrees as he can’t wait to return to Michael. 

So Geoff drives him back to his home where Michael awaits him. 

Once there Gavin is hurrying to get his seatbelt off. 

“Let us know if it is something serious.” Geoff says.

Gavin nods in promise and hurries out of the car and into the house with Geoff understanding his rush. 

Geoff leaves since he should let Michael and Gavin talk to each other right now as he hopes with all his heart it isn’t something terribly bad. 

Gavin walks around the house to find Michael and finds him sitting on the bed. “Micool?” 

Michael raises his head and meets Gavin’s eyes. 

Gavin goes over and crawls onto the bed to sit next to Michael so they are both leaning against the wall. He puts an arm around Michael’s shoulders as Michael leans against him lowering his head. “Micool. Is everything alright?” 

“The doctor had me take a test and it confirmed what he thought it was.” Michael says as the scene from before plays in his mind as he pauses for a moment. 

Flashback:

“What!?” Michael gasps in disbelief. “Is that even fucking possible?” 

“It is. It takes certain genes which makes it rare.” Doctor Nance tells him. “As doctors we’ve been told we cannot share any news of this to the public and tell our patients who get this to also not do so. Due to the fact the patient may be attacked if someone doesn’t like it that would make it more likely as every station from the news to papers and magazines would be pretty much trying to drain every bit of information from you. Now they will probably throw some lies in as well to make the whole thing better and even that might cause problems.” Doctor Nance continues. “So please be aware to not share it with the public.” 

“Ok.” Michael agrees.

“That’s good. Now. I want you to see a doctor once a week or two weeks and if anything comes up.” Doctor Nance tells him. “I will also need to explain tips to help you through this.”

End of flashback. 

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around the idea.” Michael tells Gavin. 

Gavin listens then Michael pauses again. “What did the doctor say you had?” 

Michael takes a deep breath. “I’m not sick.”

Gavin’s heart sinks in worry and he feels a pang of confusion but let’s Michael continue. 

Michael closes his eyes. “It’s… The doctor said…..” He finds it a little difficult to say not sure how to explain it. “Fuck it. I’ll just say it.” He curses in frustration. “Gavin. He said I’m pregnant.” He says a little quickly. 

Gavin freezes. 

…………………………………………………..

Geoff arrives home and walks in. 

Griffon turns to him. “What happened?” She asks reading his face. 

“Michael.” Geoff begins. “He went to the doctor and wanted to tell Gavin what the doctor said only in person not over text or the phone.”

“Oh dear. I hope it’s nothing serious.” Griffon says in worry as the AH crew have become like family to Geoff and Griffon.

“Me too.” Geoff admits. 

“Well we’ll just need to wait for tomorrow in which you can ask Gavin.” Griffon says. “We should let them be tonight and bother them about what it is tomorrow. They might need sometime alone together right now.” 

Geoff nods. “Yeah and if Gavin doesn’t show up I’ll text him to at least ask if everything is ok.” 

Griffon nods. “That would be a good idea. Well supper is almost ready.”

“Thanks.” Geoff says with a small smile. 

…………………………………………………

“W-What?” Gavin asks confused. 

“He told me that it takes certain genes making it rare and for safety from attacks from people who don’t like it as well as media that will be all over us we can’t tell the public.” Michael explains. “He also gave me tips like what milk product to buy since only in fictional stories does a male have the ability to be able to produce the milk needed.” He adds almost as if rambling to try to get his head wrapped around the whole idea. 

Gavin blinks letting his mind take a few moments to process this news of what the doctor said it is. 

Michael stays against Gavin as they let the silence float around them. 

Then Gavin breaks the silence.

“Well he’s a professional.” Gavin says. “So what are you thinking about doing?” 

“I’m not fully sure.” Michael admits. “I’m still a little foggy on all of this.”

Gavin shifts and kisses the top of Michael’s head. “Well you can tell me what you decide and I will support you all the way no matter what you decide. But you’re the one pregnant so you should be the one to decide so don’t be afraid to tell me what you decide on because I will support you. Promise.” 

Michael smiles at this. “Thank you Gavin.” 

“Anything for you.” Gavin responds. 

The two then share a kiss together. 

The next day………

Gavin arrives to work since he took the bus due to not knowing when Michael will feel better in which when he does so he’ll be joining them, and everyone turns to him questioningly except Lindsay who hasn’t been in the AH office recently until today so she doesn’t know what’s going on. 

She’s been busy with other work for Rooster teeth. 

Then Ryan stands up. 

“I want to announce something to everyone now that we have pretty much everyone here.” 

Everyone turns to him in surprise except Ray. 

Ryan moves more to the center of the room and as if already knowing what it’s about Ray joins his lover at his side. 

“Is this about why Ray’s been wearing baggy sweaters?” Gavin asks.

“Actually it is.” Ryan responds with a smile. 

Everyone watches them as the two share a glance before turning back to the others. 

Michael enters the room as he had stayed home till he felt better then came in to work but pauses to listen from where he is. 

“Well we finally agreed it is time to announce this.” Ryan begins. “You see….. This might make us sound crazy though…..” He clears his throat before continuing. “You see it’s because we are expanding our little family.” He continues after being given a few slightly confused looks. “We learned Ray is actually pregnant.” 

Gavin relaxes. “Oh thank you! I thought I was going to sound crazy.” 

“Oh my gosh! You too Gavin?” Lindsay gasps excited for the three. 

“Um. Not me. Michael.” Gavin admits. “We decided to switch places on our anniversary.” 

“Oh my god!” Lindsay squeals happily. “I’m so happy for you all!” 

“Wait. How did this all happen?” Geoff says confused. 

“It takes certain genes making it rare.” Ray explains. “And due to the possibility of an attack from people who don’t like it as well as media that will swarm you the doctors keep it a secret from the public along with advising us to not tell the public. But we trust you guys. Just we can’t tell the fans just in case something does happen as the doctor said.” 

Everyone at least partially gets the situation and understands the not telling the fans bit. 

The group swarms the four of them in happiness about everything. 

“How far along?” Lindsay asks the four. 

“Only about a couple of days.” Michael tells them. 

“Three months.” Ray admits.

“What!?” Lindsay spins around to look to Ray. “And you didn’t tell us sooner?!” 

“We wanted to be sure of what we were going to do and that it was the best choice for us as well as the baby before we announced it.” Ryan explains wrapping his arms around Ray’s neck, resting his linked hands on Ray’s chest, from behind. 

“What’d you decide?” Gavin asks.

Ray smiles. “We are going to keep it.” 

Everyone is excited to hear this. 

“What about you two?” Ryan asks turning to Gavin and Michael. 

“We haven’t decided yet. We just found out yesterday. But it doesn’t matter what the choice to do is going to be. I’ll stay at his side no matter what.” Gavin says. 

“Awww.” Everyone says at that. 

For the first while everyone celebrated the news with a beer each except for Michael and Ray who drank water instead. 

Michael turns to Ray. “So can I ask any tips on morning sickness?” He asks. “Like maybe do you know something to help with the flu feeling after?” 

“Well for starters let it happen obviously when you get to the bathroom.” Ray tells him looking at Michael. “Also rest a little after. If it’s pretty bad then you can take some medication just make sure it is safe for you to take before you do. If you continue with medication that isn’t good for you in pregnancy then it can cause problems. Really that’s all you can really do.”

Michael nods. “Ok thanks.” 

“No problem.” Ray says patting Michael on the shoulder. 

After the celebration they have to get back to work. 

Gavin notices Jack grabbing a small bag of regular lays chips and remembers what Michael told him. He approaches Jack. “Hey Jack.” 

Jack turns. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask if you wouldn’t eat those by Micool?” Gavin asks. “It’s just the last time he smelled the smell of those exact type of chips. He got sick.”

Jack smiles in understanding. “Alright I won’t.”

“Thank you.” Gavin says then heads to join the others at work. 

Jack leaves to the break room really wanting to eat the chips but not wanting to cause Michael to get sick. 

Geoff watches Jack leave confused as they are supposed to start work. 

“Um. The chips he wants to eat make Micool get sick when he smells them.” Gavin explains to Geoff upon noticing Geoff’s face.

“Ah.” Geoff nods in understanding and turns back to work. 

Work went well with Ray and Michael managing to not get sick as they avoid anything they know will make them sick. 

Then finally the end of the day rolls around. 

“So Geoff.” Gavin says. “We might be a little late due to the morning sickness.” He tells Geoff. “As you see the after effects fade but.” 

“I understand.” Geoff assures him knowing Michael is the one that owns the car and drives it while Gavin can’t. 

“Alright. Then see you tomorrow.” Gavin says. 

“See you.” Geoff says in goodbye.

Michael and Gavin leave after saying their goodbyes for today while the others follow their example to take their leave when they were done for today. 

………………………………………..

Lindsay walks into a store and begins looking around. “No this will not do.” She sighs. 

A clerk comes over to her. “How may I help you?” He asks. 

“I need two of these kind of items. But none of the ones I’m seeing will work.” Lindsay tells him.


	6. Chapter six.

Lindsay can’t sit down out of excitement but only giggles when anyone asks her what’s up. 

Then when Michael and Gavin come in she seems to explode. 

“Yay! Now all that I need are here!” Lindsay says seeming to grab something from her pocket. “Ray. Michael.” She says. 

“Lindsay wha?” Michael doesn’t finish as Lindsay comes over to him and begins messing with his bangs. 

“I was given an idea when it was announced about what was going on.” Lindsay says as she finishes then goes to Ray doing the same thing as Michael looks up to try to see what she did. 

Once done Lindsay is grinning almost from ear to ear. 

“Oh! It looks a lot better than I thought it would.” She says with content. 

“What?” Michael looks to Ray only to see Ray has his bangs pushed out of his face to be more off to the side being held by the snap on metal kind of hair clip with no teeth. 

Ray’s is a slightly dark purple with a little in lighter color shade than the clip blue lightning bolt like charm, on the end facing his forehead with the smaller sized end facing away from his forehead, in the way charms are added on hair clips as like a little addition to it making it much more masculine. 

Michael pulls out his phone to use the camera to check his with Ray doing the same. He looks and sees that his is facing the same way as Ray’s but his is a dimly colored light blue with the wonderbolts symbol on them as the charm instead of just a lightning bolt.

“They took me forever to find.” Lindsay admits. “I choose the ones I thought you would like best.” She adds. “Ones that wouldn’t be girly. You know?” She smiles. “So? You like it?”

“Wow. These really must have been a real hassle to find.” Ray comments. “Thanks Linds.” 

“It’s not bad.” Michael admits. “And yeah. Thanks.”

Lindsay grins glad that they actually turned out to like them. “Yay! I’m glad you like them!” She says happily. 

“You look good in it.” Gavin admits to Michael. 

“Thanks.” Michael says putting his phone away. 

“You too Ray.” Ryan admits putting an arm around his lover. 

“Thanks Ryan.” Ray says leaning against him. 

“We got games to play.” Geoff says. “But you did choose well Lindsay.”

“Thanks Geoff.” Lindsay says glad. 

“What are we playing today?” Jack asks Geoff.

“Well we are going to be playing a few different two player or one player games to start off. Michael and Gavin will be playing the two player version of Portal 2.” Geoff says. “The fans really wanted to see you two play it. It’ll be a play pals kind of episode. Something we were asked to do with you two having a new show where you two play games together and post them.” 

Michael and Gavin nod in ok. 

“Ok good.” Geoff turns Ryan and Ray. “Ray. Ryan. We need you to play a Sherlock Holmes game also requested by fans.” 

“You got it.” Ray responds. 

“Jack and Lindsay. You two will be doing the first street fighter instead of the super street fighter.” Geoff says.

“Sweet!” Jack says with a smile. 

“I will be playing Sonic heroes.” Geoff says to finish off the game listing. 

“Alright. We all got some good games to play.” Michael says. 

“Then let’s get started.” Geoff says grabbing the games from his desk and he hands the games to everyone with the games he needed to get. 

When each group gets their game all set up and such they begin playing. 

The others are playing in the smaller rooms used for about two people game playing time if needed while Geoff stays in the main room. 

The games went pretty well and Ryan as well as Gavin did the editing letting their lovers relax a little on one of the couches in the office. 

“So have you guys thought of a name?” Michael asks curiously. 

“Well not yet. We didn’t want to think of one until we were sure we were going to keep it.” Ray responds. “To avoid attachment if we decide it isn’t best for us to keep it.” 

“Ah yeah that makes sense.” Michael nods. 

“But don’t worry. If you need any tips or anything I’m sure I could help.” Ray tells him. 

“What nausea pill do you take? I’m just curious.” Michael asks. 

“Well I sometimes take Emetrol to help.” Ray tells him. “The doctor actually suggested it since you need to be careful what medicine you take with the baby.” 

“Ok. I can look into that as a possibility.” Michael says. 

“Though really the morning sickness usually starts to clear up around 16 weeks to 20 weeks.” Ray tells him. 

Michael groans softly. “That’s still a long time.”

Ray laughs. “Yeah it is.” He agrees. “But at least it doesn’t follow through the entire nine months. Sure you can still have times where you get sick but that’s usually things like smells or anything that triggers it.” 

“You have a point.” Michael says in agreement.

“So you think you and Michael are going to make a habit of Michael being bottom?” Ryan asks Gavin as Michael and Ray continue to talk. 

“We might switch positions depending on how we feel at the time.” Gavin says. “Do you and Ray switch positions?”

“Not yet. Ray is still the only bottom.” Ryan tells him. 

“Ah ok.” Gavin nods. 

“Though the doctor did tell us the best positions for those pregnant to do to avoid discomfort and to allow both of us to be most assured for the baby’s safety.” Ryan tells him. 

“I never asked Michael about all of the tips the doctor said.” Gavin admits. “So what positions are they?” 

Michael and Ray turn having slightly heard the other two’s conversation before turning back to each other. 

“Well it’s good that Gavin’s thinking about what’s good for you and the baby.” Ray says. 

“Ryan does too doesn’t he?” Michael asks.

“Oh yeah. He sometimes worries a little too much. He really freaked out when I had my first sickness triggered by the smell of microwaved hotdogs.” Ray says with a smile. “We didn’t know I was pregnant at that moment so it really scared him.” 

Michael chuckles. “Yeah. It was a little scary when it first happened to me.” 

“What was your first trigger sickness?” Ray asks curious. 

“The smell of regular lays chips.” Michael tells him. “Gavin was at work when it happened but when he got back I was still in bed which scared him a little since before I would be able to walk around at least by the time he got back.” 

Ray smiles letting out a soft chuckle. “Oh man. Can you imagine how much he’d freak out if he was there?”

Michael laughs. “Oh boy. He’d be all over the place.”

The two share a laugh. 

“It’s good that Michael has someone he can talk to in the office to help him.” Gavin admits glancing back to the two.

“I think it’ll help Ray as well. They can share tips and tricks with each other to help them.” Ryan says also glancing to the two. 

“Yeah true.” Gavin says turning back to his computer as he had paused his editing to talk to Ryan. “I’m actually kind of glad that it happened to both of them when they both can be pregnant together.” He admits. 

Ryan does the same. “Me too.” He agrees. “It would have been a little harder on them probably if they didn’t have each other to help the other with things.” 

Gavin hums in agreement and the two get back to work.

“Oh. Gavin.” Ryan says.

Gavin pauses again and turns to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it took me a good few minutes to try to figure out what hair clip to give Michael. 
> 
> I even contemplated giving the one Ray got to Michael then giving Ray something else but it didn’t feel right. 
> 
> Then I was flipping through some AH pony pictures and Motherly scootaloo pictures, Motherly scootaloo gave me the idea for Ray’s clip, I thought about the wonderbolts and that’s when it hit me that it would be perfect since Fluttershy cutie mark would look really girly as a hair clip. 
> 
> It came to me that Lindsay would give them the hair clips as I liked the idea from Motherly scootaloo so I decided to use it in this story.
> 
> ALSO in this story the Michael and Gavin playing Portal 2 together are just now happening obviously but just in case you were unclear since they did indeed play Portal 2 together.


	7. Chapter seven.

“How bad are Michael’s mood swings now?” Ryan asks. 

“Not really much worse than before at least so far.” Gavin says. 

“Ah ok.” Ryan nods. 

“Rays?” Gavin asks. 

“Sometimes they get a little bad but luckily he hasn’t been hit with bad ones often.” Ryan admits. 

“Ok.” Gavin nods. “Guess I might have to watch out along the way.”

Ryan laughs. “You might have to sometimes but sometimes you might be safe. It’s not really always predictable. Just don’t let anything said in the bad mood swings break your relationship.” 

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan on doing so.” Gavin assures the other.

“Good.” Ryan says. 

The two go back to the editing to get it done. 

Geoff comes back into the room. “I take it went well?”

“Yup.” Michael and Ray respond. 

Geoff smiles. “That’s good.” 

“What about you?” Michael asks. 

“I believe it went pretty well.” Geoff says. 

“That’s good.” Ray says. 

“Well I need to start editing.” Geoff goes over to his desk to begin the editing. 

“I’m hungry.” Ray says getting up. 

“Ok. Go ahead. I’m ok right now.” Michael says since he went to get something to eat before joining Ray on the couch. 

Ray heads off to the break room to see what’s to eat. 

Michael pulls out his phone and looks to it knowing he’ll need to do some other editing of videos he’s been given to do but he feels comfy on the couch so maybe just a few more moments. He begins flipping through some texts when he comes across a text from Ray. 

Dude! Joel came back from his break with one doughnut for everyone! Come pick yours before all good ones are gone! –Ray. 

“Mm.” Michael licks his lips.

Gavin turns. “What’s up?” He asks as he is done editing and heard Michael. 

Michael turns to him. “Joel brought in doughnuts!” He says and he gets up to go to the break room. 

“Sweet!” Gavin takes his headphones he had moved down to around his neck to put them on his desk and once done he follows Michael to the break room. 

Geoff and Ryan deciding to finish the part of editing they are doing before heading to get a doughnut. 

Michael and Gavin arrive at the break room and Ray who is eating a chocolate doughnut nods to the doughnuts. 

Michael hurries over faster than Gavin and they each get a doughnut. 

Gavin decides on a Boston cream. 

Michael decides on a double chocolate one. 

The doughnuts are good and everyone enjoyed them while also thanking Joel for bringing them in. 

In what seems like no time it is time to go home. 

Michael saves his works then shuts down the computer. 

Gavin does the same then gathers his stuff as Michael also does so. “Ready?” He asks.

“Yup.” Michael nods. 

The two leave heading home with Michael driving obviously. 

“So lovely.” Gavin slightly purrs looking at Michael with hooded eyes. 

Michael spares a one second glance to Gavin before turning back to the road. “Are you trying to seduce me?” He asks. 

“Mmmmaaaaayyyyyybbbbeee.” Gavin hums. 

Michael smile. “Well when we get home I’m definitely jumping you.” 

“Be careful babe.” Gavin says with a slight purr. 

“I know.” Michael assures Gavin. 

They pull up at their house not too long after that conversation and get out heading a little quickly into the home. 

Once safely inside they close and lock the door before Gavin pulls Michael close to him with an arm wrapped around him. 

Their lips meet as an instant make out session starts. 

Michael surrenders control almost immediately and wraps his arms around Gavin’s neck with Gavin’s other arm joining the one he has around Michael’s waist currently. 

They make out until they pull away for air.

“Why are you so submissive suddenly?” Gavin asks once he catches his breath. “It’s really sexy but usually you’re a dominant top.” 

“I’m not fully sure Gav.” Michael says moving his hands to cup Gavin’s face. “But I just want you to top me again. Really fucking badly.” 

Gavin steals a quick kiss. “Then I will fulfill your wishes.” He brings Michael over to the bedroom stealing kisses along the way and they also shed their clothes along the way. 

Once in the bedroom Gavin pulls away from a kiss to stare into Michael’s eyes. 

“Get on your hands and knees. Place your head on the bed.” Gavin tells him. “Ryan told me it’s one of the better positions for during pregnancy.”

Michael nods and crawls onto the bed making sure to put his hair clip safely on the night stand to make sure it won’t be damaged. He’s found he actually likes the look with the hair clip but knows to make sure to take it off at times like when heading to bed to keep it from breaking. 

Gavin goes to grab the lube where it remained from their last time having sex that ended up with Michael pregnant. He looks to Michael and can’t help a shiver of desire as his eyes come to rest upon the other. 

Michael teasingly wiggles his ass to further tease Gavin. 

“Keep that up and I might just jump you.” Gavin says in a very seductive voice.

“Mm. Please.” Michael responds with a soft moan. 

Gavin climbs onto the bed on his knees behind Michael as he lubes up two of his fingers. “Baby you’re so sexy.” He huskily tells the other as he brings his fingers towards Michael’s entrance. 

“So are you.” Michael says slightly panting from the anticipation. 

Gavin kisses Michael’s back and slides a finger into Michael’s ass. 

Michael clenches his teeth as he feels Gavin begin the preparations. 

Gavin moves his finger in and out as well as switching the angle to try to hit Michael’s sweet spot. 

Michael moans letting Gavin know that his attempts have been successful. 

Gavin aims for that spot every time and hits it making Michael moan and gasp. He pulls his finger out enough to add a second finger now pushing them back in.

Michael slightly grasps at the bed sheets under him as he feels the slight stretch of Gavin’s fingers inside of him. 

Gavin begins spreading his fingers apart to begin stretching Michael to make sure he is well prepared. 

Once Gavin is satisfied he pulls out his fingers getting a whimper of loss from Michael making Gavin chuckle. 

“Oh don’t worry love. Something even better will be placed there soon.” He says in promise as he lubes up his erection rubbing the lube over his erection as he puts the bottle of lube down on the nightstand. He moves into position and rubs the head of his cock against Michael’s entrance teasingly. 

Michael shivers just wanting Gavin to thrust inside already. 

“I’m going to put it in.” Gavin says in slightly warning then pushes forward entering the other and he doesn’t stop until he’s fully inside. 

“Ah!” Michael moans in pain and pleasure as Gavin’s cock is bigger than his fingers yet feels sooo much better. 

“Let me know when I can move.” Gavin says huskily in Michael’s ear. 

Michael nods and he shifts as he tries to adjust faster to Gavin’s erection that is filling him so pleasantly that it mixed with Gavin just being Gavin has made his mind foggy with the only things he can think of is Gavin, Gavin’s name and what he wants Gavin to do to him. He wants Gavin to pound into him and make him scream out his sexy lovers name. “M-move.” He says almost struggling to get his voice box to work. 

“As you wish.” Gavin responds as he has a steady grip on Michael’s hips as he pulls out then slams back inside. 

Michael moans feeling slight pain yet the pleasure over powers it so much that he doesn’t even notice the slight pain. 

Gavin continues this motion for a few more thrusts going slowly until Michael starts pushing back to meet his thrusts in which he goes faster and harder.

“Oh yes!” Michael moans out as he starts to pant finding it a little hard to breath through the pleasure and his face gains a blush on it when he lets himself get lost in the pleasure Gavin is giving him. “Gavin!” 

“Mmm. Micool.” Gavin responds also in a moan as he closes his eyes feeling rather content being inside of Michael once again. “You’re so bloody hot and tight. And you feel so good.” He whispers with his breath ghosting over Michael’s ear as he has draped himself across Michael’s back before starting to nibble on said ear causing Michael to gasp.

“Harder!” Michael calls out to Gavin and Gavin obeys his plea. 

Soon Gavin is slamming as hard and as fast as he can with Michael clawing at the bed sheets in pure pleasure as he no longer feels even the slightest bit of pain. 

Gavin’s face also gains a blush as the two feel as if the room around them has gotten so incredibly hot that they begin to sweat as Gavin continues his thrusting while Michael continues to meet his thrusts.

Michael’s moans are loud and ring through the room and probably the house though that didn’t concern the two because the house isn’t Michael and Gavin. 

Gavin brings a hand down sliding it along Michael’s intoxicating skin only to grip his erection making Michael almost scream in pleasure. 

“Ah! Ah! Gavin! Ngh! C-close!” He says between moans and pants.

“Me too.” Gavin gasps releasing the others ear to kiss along the back of his neck before he finds a good spot to suck on but speaks before he does so. “Cum.” He breaths out. “Cum and let me hear you scream my name.” He says in an ordering voice while he begins stroking Michael’s cock in time with their thrusts causing Michael to feel even more out of breath. 

“Ah!” Michael moans finding himself rather liking the commanding tone in Gavin’s voice. “GAVIN!!!!” He screams out as cums on Gavin’s hand with a little spilling onto the bedsheets below him. 

“MMMM. Bloody hell! MICHAEL!!!” Gavin calls out releasing Michaels neck leaving a hickey as he feels Michael tighten around him and shiver in pure ecstasy from the orgasm he just had, as he has his own orgasm after pushing in as far as he can within Michael shivering and shaking slightly as he spills his seeds into the other filling him up with the warm liquid. He catches himself before he falls onto Michael while Michael slumps in exhaustion. He shifts them to lay Michael down so he’s laying on his left since Ray explained that it was the best side to lay on when pregnant for good blood flow to the baby also remembering being told that it is not recommended to lie on their back since it can cause problems. He pulls his soft cock out of Michael and lays behind him so they are spooning as he wraps his arms around him. 

Michael closes his eyes softly as Gavin slides his hand to Michael’s stomach gently resting his hand there. He brings a hand down to gently rest upon Gavin’s there. He lets himself think of the small life growing there within him as his minds fogginess begins to clear up. 

Did he want to keep it and the two of them can raise it together? 

They had joked about being gay parents once or twice in let’s plays before but now it’s just all too real and serious. 

Were they ready to raise a child together? 

What did Gavin want? To keep it? To not keep it? 

All of those thoughts fade for now as sleep begins to take over him letting him slip into the dream world being exhausted from making love with Gavin.

Plus Gavin gently playing with his hair with the hand not on his stomach helps lull him into sleep.

“Goodnight my lovely.” Gavin says placing a gentle a kiss behind one of Michael’s ears before joining his lover in sleep.


	8. Chapter eight.

It’s the next day, Saturday as it is the start of the weekend, and Ryan blinks awake in bed next to his beloved Ray who has made sure to not lie on his back as the doctor had told him. 

Ray’s hair clip resting upon the nightstand while he sleeps. He fell in love with the look when Lindsay gave it to him but refused to do something that might make the hair clip break. 

Ryan shifts and gets up turning to get his legs over the side of the bed.

Then he hears shifting as Ray shifts only for the other to move over to him wrapping his arms around Ryan from behind. 

Ryan flickers his eyes back. 

“Do you have to get up?” Ray questions. “You can’t stay in bed just a little longer?”

Ryan blinks at this. “I gotta take a shit.” He says. “Why are you suddenly so clingy?”

“Mmmm. Don’t know.” Ray hums slightly. 

“Can I go to take a shit?” Ryan questions. 

“Fine.” Ray slightly sighs pulling away. 

Ryan gets up and heads over to the connected bathroom making sure to turn on the bathroom lights on his way in. 

Ray watches him go then he shifts getting up himself only to stretch with a yawn. 

Once that is done he decides to head to see what he can make for breakfast this morning feeling glad that they don’t have work until Monday so they could rest and such. 

Little did he know Ryan had a slightly different idea of something they could do. 

………………………………………………………………

Gavin is the first to awaken between him and Michael. He rolls over only enough to look to his alarm clock noting it is around ten thirty so he gets up. He gets up only to turn and moves the blankets from his side to be over Michael’s body leaving only his head exposed. He didn’t feel like risking waking Michael up by trying to get the blankets from under him so he kind of made a blanket sandwich around Michael instead. He nods satisfied then heads to go to the kitchen to try to figure out a good breakfast. 

A few minutes later Michael blinks awake and shifts feeling the blanket on him as well as under him though he doesn’t remember falling asleep with any blankets over him. 

He guesses Gavin must have put them on him when he got up. He almost sighs as he feels the morning sickness come and he throws the blankets off hurrying to his feet to rush to the bathroom. 

Once that is over he leaves the bathroom in which he notices the delicious smell of Gavin’s famous pancakes. 

He smiles figuring a good meal might help. He keeps one hand on the wall as he feels dizzy and like crap even if he knows that the feeling will leave. He makes it to the kitchen entrance where Gavin turns to him. 

Gavin puts his stuff down and hurries over to him. “Micool! You forgot you don’t feel that good after morning sickness and should rest.” 

“But I want to eat pancakes.” Michael tells him. 

Gavin smiles. “Ok.” He takes Michael’s hand from the wall and gets Michael put it around him only to lead Michael to his seat as Michael leans against him. He helps making sure that Michael is safely in the chair before heading to finish the pancakes. “They’ll be ready soon. You go ahead and rest there for a few moments while I get this done.” 

“Mm.” Michael hums as he lays his head on his folded arms on the table. 

Gavin finishes the pancakes and puts them on the plate only to bring the plate to the table. “Go ahead and dish up love.” He says since he put plates and forks at their spots while waiting for the pancakes to cook. “I’ll get some stuff to put on them.” He goes to grab the syrup, strawberries and butter as he tries to remember what he knows about pregnancy diet. He was sure that Michael was going to eat more since he technically had another mouth to feed inside of him. 

Though that didn’t bother Gavin and he heads back to the table not being able to think of anything else to get for pancakes. 

Michael had taken half of the pancakes leaving the other half for Gavin. 

Gavin smiles and settles in his own seat as Michael reaches for the strawberries while he begins dishing himself his serving of the pancakes. 

The pancakes were a good breakfast and Gavin can’t stop smiling as he sees Michael enjoying them as usual. 

Moments where he makes Michael really happy are some of Gavin’s most cherished memories. 

……………………………………………………

Ryan had stepped out for a few minutes leaving Ray alone in the house. 

Ray decided to some cleaning this weekend but is currently breaking to snack on a banana. He knows he needs to eat more than he did before which is why he takes breaks between cleaning to eat something. 

The front door open making Ray pause and turn to the direction though where he is currently he cannot see it. 

“Ryan?” He calls but only silence answers him. His heart begins to race as he hears someone walking into the house. He puts his half eaten banana down onto the counter. “Ryan? That you?” He calls. “Come on man. This isn’t funny.” He takes a few steps towards the sounds but stops when the footsteps stop. His heart begins to race even more and he reaches for his cell phone a little slowly as his breath begins to pick up speed. His eyes staying on the entrance way to the room he is currently in that is closest to where he heard the footsteps. He begins taking a few steps back and as if memorized he presses Ryan’s speed dial. 

Meanwhile……. 

Ryan climbs into his car as he just left the store when his phone goes off. He recognizes the ringtone and picks up his phone answering the call. “Hey babe.” 

“Ryan?” Ray sounds terrified.

Ryan blinks in worry. “What’s wrong?” He asks instantly. 

“A-Are you home?” Ray questions and Ryan’s eyes widen. 

“Fuck dude. Stay on the line with me.” Ryan orders. “I’m on my way home right now.” He fumbles to start his car in his panicked rush. “Just stay on the phone. Are you closest to the front or back door?” 

“Uh. The back door I think. I think there’s someone that came in the front door.” Ray explains. “Ryan. Please. I’m scared.” He pleads. 

“I’m rushing towards you.” Ryan says in assurance as he begins hurrying down the road. “Just stay with me. It’s going to be ok.” He tries to calm Ray. “Do you think you can reach the back door?” 

Ray pauses and Ryan can faintly hear some heavy footsteps. “N-no. He’s pacing between the doors.” He tells Ryan. “As far as I can hear.” 

“Fuck. Hold on please. I’m on my way baby.” Ryan tells him. 

Ray lets a few tears escape his eyes. “Please hurry.” 

“I’m racing down the road.” Ryan tells him. “Where are you?”

“The kitchen.” Ray tells him. 

“Do you think you can get to the bedroom or bathroom and lock the door?” Ryan asks him. 

“I can try.” Ray responds and begins moving as Ryan can hear his slightly heavy breathing obviously in a mix of fear and a little panic about what’s going on. 

Ryan clenches his teeth as his heart pounds in worry for his lover to be alright. “Go there. Lock yourself there. If you can’t then try to get out of a window. I don’t care if you have to break a screen or a window. As long as you’re safe and unhurt.” 

Ray looks around trying to figure out where he can go only to turn towards the window behind him. He turns and struggles a little to climb onto the counter but manages to make it. “Hold on. I need to put the phone down to open the window.” He puts the phone the counter and reaches for the window starting to open it. 

The glass slides to the side as it should and it squeaks making Ray freeze. 

Ray turns a little slowly to listen as the footsteps go quiet again. He is now starting to shake in fear at this. 

“Keep going. Don’t stop.” Ryan says and Ray can faintly hear him from his phone. “Get out of there and run to the neighbors or to a convenient store. Anywhere away from there.” 

Ray turns back to the window and continues to open it only to hear running footsteps getting closer and closer. 

“RAY GO!” Ryan almost shouts at him. 

Ray reaches over grabbing one of the knives accidently knocking over the knife holding rack but not caring. 

The footsteps enter the kitchen and he freezes. 

“Remember me?” A deep raspy voice speaks making Ray gasp as his eyes widen. 

“RAY!” Ryan shouts. 

Ray shakily turns to the person standing in the entrance way Ray first thought he was going to enter through at the first time he heard the person enter.


	9. Chapter nine.

Ray sees a masked man standing there in the black ski mask with black clothes including his boots and gloves. 

But as soon as Ray’s eyes meet with the masked man’s own dark menacing green ones he is certain it is who he thought it is. 

There is the click of a gun and Ray gets ready to throw the knife at the man. 

“When I was at that sleepover with you and that friend of yours that was like a brother?” The man asks taking a few steps closer. “Well I came to finish what I started. We used to be friends but I always knew it’d be my destiny to kill you just like I did to that other friend of yours. Especially after it was because of you I got thrown in jail for all that time. This is the only reason I came here.” 

“Fuck you Nigel.” Ray says throwing the knife making the man named Nigel have to move his body to the side to dodge it. 

In the few seconds Ray has thanks to throwing the knife, he punches the screen out before quickly hopping out of the window running away. 

There are a few gun shots heard but all seem to miss as Ray hurries to get away heading for the back gate.

“GET BACK HERE!” Nigel yells. “Fuck.” He curses only loud enough for Ryan to hear as Ray had left his phone behind. 

Ray hurries to open the gate and Nigel smirks once again raising the gun. 

“The perfect chance.” Nigel says to himself. 

“I SWEAR IF YOU FUCKING HURT HIM I’LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOUR FUCKING ASS AND KILL YOU MYSELF!!!!!” Ryan yells over the phone. 

Nigel chuckles. “Then I look forward to my fight against you.” He says then shoots at Ray. 

Ray gets the gate open and jumps when the gate takes a bullet as he had backed up with the gate being where he had been just standing. He hurries out through the gate taking off through the alley way. 

“Hm.” Nigel hums as he sees Ray escape. “Well time to make my exit.” He turns and leaves the house out the way he came stuffing the gun back into his pocket. 

Ryan skids around a corner dropping his phone to his lap but ignoring it now as it seems Ray left his own cell behind when he ran. He pulls up to the front of the house and sees no one but the front door is open when he was sure he had closed it. He hurries out of the car stuffing his cell into his pocket as he swiftly ended the call then grabs his pocket knife form his glove department and switching the blade out. He heads towards the house but doesn’t go inside yet. “RAY!” He calls out. “Ray! It’s me!” He looks around but doesn’t see the other. He begins looking around the house going through the side gate into the backyard and finds the window Ray escaped out of as well as the open gate with the bullet hole. He turns and begins heading back to around the front hoping that Ray is alright but he knows what he needs to do. He pulls out his phone and calls the police. 

“Nine one one what’s your emergency?” A female answers. 

“I need police.” Ryan says trying to think through his panic over if Ray is alright or not as well as where he is. “Some guy apparently named Nigel broke into my house and tried to kill my lover.” He explains then gives the address. “I’m walking around the house and I don’t see anyone but I don’t know if he’s still inside.” 

“Alright we are sending police to the location.” The woman says. “Is your lover safe?”

“I-I don’t know.” Ryan admits in worry glancing around hoping to see Ray. “I think he escaped but he left his phone behind so I don’t know where he went.” 

“Alright can you give us a name and a description to keep an eye out for?” The woman asks. 

“Yeah.” Ryan responds. 

Elsewhere……..

Ray slightly stumbles down the sidewalk as the hurrying away from the house has left him feeling a little off balance from the fact that he is pregnant so doing physical activity isn’t easy on him. He sees Geoff with Griffon out and about only to hurry over to them being careful to not push himself too far now. “Geoff!” He cries out feeling tears of relief sliding down his face. 

Geoff turns hearing his name only to find Ray approaching him stumbling and in tears. He rushes over to Ray and reaches towards him to help stabilize him. “Ray? Ray what happened?” He asks. 

Ray stands, slightly being held stable by Geoff, slightly shaking. “A guy tried to kill me. I ran but I don’t know if he’s following me.” He explains. “Can we go to your house? He’s on foot and since you probably have your car he won’t be able to follow.” 

“Yeah.” Geoff nods and puts an arm around Ray. “Let’s go.” Him and Griffon hurry Ray over to their car. 

Griffon climbs into the back with Ray, knowing that he is pregnant as Geoff told her since the AH are like family to even Griffon, while Geoff gets into the drivers seat. 

Geoff takes Ray to his home with Ray being comforted by Griffon in the back. 

The Ramsey children are over at a friend’s house so it would just be the three of them. 

They arrive and head inside. 

Ray is put on the couch to rest as he sits there and Griffon grabs a soft blanket putting around Ray. “Thanks.” He says feeling so relieved that he ran into them. “Geoff you should call Ryan. He’s probably running around trying to figure out where I ran off to.”

Geoff nods and pulls out his cell phone moving to the other end of the room. 

Griffon begins checking Ray for injuries. “He didn’t hurt you did he?” She asks. 

“Not that I know of.” Ray responds. 

“That’s good.” Griffon sighs in relief as she can also not find any injuries. “Though we’ll probably still need a doctor to check you just in case.” She stands. “Here. Something to drink might help. Do you want some hot chocolate?” 

“Please.” Ray agrees. 

Griffon goes to the kitchen to make it. 

“Don’t worry dude he found us and we got him to our place.” Geoff tells Ryan. “He doesn’t seem to be hurt.” He pauses to listen. “Ok. Did they catch the guy?” 

Ray brings the blanket more around himself as his racing heart is still trying to settle down. He lowers a hand to his stomach resting it there over his shirt. “You ok too?” He whispers to the baby. He had been scheduled for his first time being able to see the baby with Ryan in a week so they don’t know anything on the baby other than that so far everything is going well according to the doctor.

They agreed to not making an appointment to see the baby when they were undecided as they didn’t want to risk at least deep attachment if they planned to not keep it if that was the best choice. 

Though they did make sure to go to checkups to make sure everything is going smoothly according to the doctors. 

He closes his eyes for a moment then Griffon returns with the cup of hot chocolate and the smell makes him open his eyes then turn to Griffon. “Thanks.” He says raising his hands to carefully take the cup. 

“No problem.” Griffon says making sure he has it as she lets him have it. 

“Alright hold on.” Geoff comes over to Ray. “Ryan wants to talk to you.” He offers the phone to Ray. 

Ray puts the cup on the coffee table and takes the phone. “Hey.” He says bringing the phone to his ear. “Yeah I’m ok.” He assures Ryan who is asking worriedly then pauses to listen. “Yes I’m sure about that. You remember what I told you?” 

Geoff goes to greet Emily as she returns home. 

Griffon stays by Ray to make sure he really is ok as she sits next to him. 

“Yeah. I didn’t think that he would come back.” Ray confirms. “Alright I’ll let you go.” He says. “I love you too.” He then hangs up. 

“Everything ok?” Griffon asks. 

“I think so.” Ray says. “The police wanted to talk to him now that he knows I’m safe.” He explains handing the phone to Griffon who puts it in her pocket. 

“Well you are free to stay here for as long as you need to.” Griffon assures Ray. 

“Thank you Griffon.” Ray says gratefully. 

“Ray!” Emily, youngest child of the Ramsey family, comes over and greets him putting her hands on his knees as he turns to her along with Griffon. She has dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She smiles at him probably not knowing what had happened. “You visiting?” 

Ray smiles softly. “Yeah.” He says. 

Emily smiles more. “Yay!” She rather likes AH crew as they seem to be good friends that are like family to even her. 

It’s almost as if she doesn’t know that she isn’t actually related to any of them. 

Emily races away to put her stuff away and Ray picks up his hot chocolate. 

Geoff comes into the room. “May I ask what happened?” 

“Someone from my past.” Ray begins. “He only got close to me and another friend of mine because he had this delusion that he was destined to kill us.” He begins then takes a careful drink of the hot chocolate before lowering the cup to continue. “I made it out alive the first time but my friend didn’t….. The man who killed him is named Nigel Moris. He got thrown in jail but he must have been released after all these years.” He continues. “Then he came after me again and I just barely escaped.” 

Griffon strokes his hair comfortingly. “Oh. Don’t worry. You’re safe now. We won’t let him hurt you.”

“That’s right.” Geoff nods. 

“Really. Thank you.” Ray says very gratefully to them. 

Emily comes back over smiling. “Do you want to play a game?” She asks Ray. 

“Not right now. How about later?” Ray tells her. 

“Ok!” Emily nods and goes off towards the kitchen probably to get something to eat or drink. 

……………………………………………

“This isn’t over.”


	10. Chapter ten.

Ryan is sitting in the living room of his and Ray’s house with the police. "That's everything I know. Please. Can I go to my lover?" He asks as he wasn't put in handcuffs since as soon as he saw the cops he put his pocket knife away only to approach them explaining that he was the one that called for help. 

"Yes. We will send an officer to the address you've given where he is right now when we can give you an update." The female officer explains as Ryan had been trying to get everything done just so he can get to Ray. "Right now stay at that location. We don't know where Nigel is right now."

Ryan nods. "Thank you." He says getting up and going to his car leaving to head to Geoff's place. 

.......................

"So a baby is really growing inside there?" Emily questions as she puts a hand on Rays stomach.

"Yup." Ray says with a fond smile. 

"Wow!" Emily's eyes sparkle. "That's cool!" 

"And it's a secret Emily." Ray tells her. "Can you keep it a secret?"

Emily nods. "Yup. I can." She promises Ray.

"Good girl." Ray says and slightly ruffles her hair gently making her giggle.

“Emily! I need your help in the kitchen!” Griffon calls. 

“Coming!” Emily hurries over to Griffon since she loves cooking with Griffon. “What are we making?” She asks as she arrives. 

“Well Ray needs good food since he has a baby.” Griffon says. “So we’re making him lunch too.” 

“Ok!” Emily says in agreement. 

Ray lays down on the couch making sure to be on his side as he keeps the blanket wrapped around himself. He does doubt he’ll be able to sleep but he does feel a little tired. 

Ryan arrives and turns off the car only to hop out making sure to lock it then he heads to the front door where he raises a hand to knock when Geoff opens the door. 

“Good to see you here.” Geoff says. 

Ryan lowers his hand to his side and comes in as invited by Geoff. He takes off his shoes while Geoff closes the door. “Where’s Ray?”

“Last I checked the living room.” Geoff responds. 

“Thanks.” Ryan nods and hurries for the living room where he pauses as he sees Ray laying there on the couch. He smiles in relief to actually see his lover alive and well. He moves towards the other making Ray open his eyes. 

Ray turns to Ryan then sits up. “Ryan!” He says happily and he gets to his feet letting the blanket fall to the floor only to go over to Ryan. 

Ryan brings Ray into his arms as Ray places his hands on his shoulders. “I’m so happy you’re safe.” He admits. 

Ray buries his face into Ryan’s shoulder. “Did they catch him?” He asks.

“No. He was gone when I got there.” Ryan explains. “But they are on the hunt for him.” He assures Ray bringing one hand up to gently run his fingers through Ray’s hair in a comforting way. 

“What’s the plan?” Geoff asks coming over to them. 

Ryan turns to Geoff. “Well the police asked us to stay here so they can find us when they send an officer with a report.” He explains. 

Geoff nods. “You can stay here for as long as you want or need to.” 

Ryan smiles. “You have no idea how grateful I am to you Geoff for everything you’ve done for us so far.”

“It’s no problem.” Geoff waves it off. “You’re family.” 

“Food is ready!” Griffon calls. 

…………………………………………..

Gavin wonders what he should make for lunch today. 

Michael is in the living room snacking on some all dressed chips. He’s watching some TV as he does so. 

Gavin finally decides on spaghetti and begins the preparations. 

Michael finishes his chips and gets up heading for the kitchen throwing the empty bag into the small garbage can by the computer along the way. He enters the kitchen and the smell hits him making his eyes widen. He rushes off making Gavin turn as he hears Michael running. 

“Micool?” Gavin says stopping what he is doing and chases after Michael. He stops at the bathroom and looks sympathetically at Michael.

Michael pants once done and Gavin approaches him crouching next to him. “Damn it Gavin!” 

“I’m sorry Micool.” Gavin responds bringing a hand up to rub Michael’s back. “I’ll eat them and you won’t have to worry about it.” 

Michael sighs not feeling good enough to argue, though usually especially since the mood swings started getting bad it’d mostly be Gavin listening as Michael rants, at the moment. “Yeah yeah. Just at least open a window.” 

Gavin smiles. “Of course.” He agrees and places a kiss on Michael’s cheek. “Why don’t you take a bath or a nap?” He suggests. “It’ll give time for the smell to disappear.” 

Michael nods. “Yeah ok.” He agrees and flushes the toilet. 

“Good.” Gavin gets up. “I’ll hurry to get rid of the smell and everything.” He leaves the bathroom but pauses at the doorway turning back to Michael. “Oh and I’ll make sure to bring you something to eat. You need to eat more than usual remember?” 

“How could I forget?” Michael says half joking. 

Gavin laughs then leaves the room. He opens the pantry and sees a decently sized bag of veggie straws. He picks them up. 

They had bought this the last time they went shopping to try it but haven’t opened it yet.

Gavin takes it to Michael who had sprayed a little air freshener to get rid of the puke smell and now is starting the bath. “Here’s a snack you can try.” He offers making Michael turn to him. 

“Ah thanks.” Michael says taking the bag. 

“No problem.” Gavin nods and leaves the bathroom again but pauses when Michael calls his name making him turn back to him. 

“When you go out can you grab some Emetrol?” Michael asks. 

“Yeah sure.” Gavin says. “I definitely can pick that up when I step out.” He then leaves the bathroom. He opens the kitchen window and goes to finishing the spaghetti so he can polish it off to help with the smell of it. 

Michael settles happily into the warm bath and sighs feeling relaxed. He lets himself relax a little before he turns to the side of the tub where he left the snack he was given. He picks it up and opens the bag only to try one in which he finds that he quite enjoys the snack. He continues to eat as he stays in the warm water of his bath. 

Gavin finishes making the spaghetti and just in time the meat sauce is done. He has decided to eat the spaghetti and give Michael the meat sauce. He places the sauce on a plate then adds a fork and heads to go to give it to Michael. He knocks on the door then opens it heading inside. “Here’s your food Micool” He says putting the top toilet seat, that if he remembers is the toilet cover seat, down to put the plate on it since it’s by the tub. 

“Thanks Gav.” Michael says. 

“No problem.” Gavin says and steals one of the veggie straws eating it as he leaves the bathroom making sure to close the door behind himself. “Now time to eat the spaghetti.” He says to himself heading to the kitchen making sure to have good air flow with at least two open windows then he dishes himself up the spaghetti only to begin eating. 

………………………………………

After eating the delicious food they are all now relaxing. 

Ray is laying against Ryan on his side as Ryan is sitting on the couch playing a game with Emily. 

When a knock comes to the door and Geoff goes to answer it.

“I won!” Emily cheers and Ryan just chuckles as Ray cracks an eye open.


	11. Chapter eleven.

“You must be Geoff.” The woman greets. 

“Yes I am.” Geoff nods. “Would you like to come in?”

“Ah yes.” The woman comes in. “I believe Ray and Ryan should be here.” 

Geoff nods. “Yup. They are in the living room.” 

“Thank you.” The woman takes off her shoes politely. She then follows Geoff to the living room and Ryan turns to the woman when she enters the room while Ray has closed his eyes again. 

“Ah greetings officer.” Ryan greets making Ray open his eyes half way. 

“I have come to give you a report.” The female officer explains. 

“Go ahead.” Ryan says as he was about to say shoot instead of go ahead but went with go ahead since Ray is quite relaxed now and doesn’t want to risk making him tense again thanks to a possible reminder of what happened. 

….Well any worse than the news the officer has come with might……

“We have police looking around for Nigel. He hasn’t been found yet but we now have a warrant out for his arrest again.” The officer explains. “If it’d be ok we’d like to get Ray to tell us what happened just so we have everything. We cleared the house so you are free to return to it. Police will be patrolling your area frequently until we catch Nigel.” 

“Thank you.” Ryan says. 

“You can borrow the kitchen to get the story.” Geoff offers as he had been standing there listening. 

And so Ray and the officer speak together in the kitchen as Ray tells her what happened. 

Once done the officer stands. 

“Thank you.” She says. “We will catch him. Don’t you worry.” 

“Thank you.” Ray says with a grateful smile. 

The officer smiles kindly. “It’s no problem.” 

Ray returns to Ryan while the officer gets the story from Geoff to make sure they have everything then she heads off on her way. 

“Do you want to head back? You could use some sleep. You were up rather early today.” Ryan asks. 

“At least some sleep sounds nice.” Ray admits. 

“Will you be ok to return there right now?” Ryan asks to make sure.

“As long as you’re there.” Ray tells him and Ryan nods. 

Ryan turns to Geoff. “Seriously thanks so much to all three of you.” 

“It is really no problem.” Geoff waves it off. “You two have a safe ride home.”

“We will.” Ryan promises then with the goodbyes they head out to the car. 

Ray sits in the passenger seat while Ryan drives them home. 

When they get home Ryan takes Ray to the bedroom and they lay down. 

Ryan behind Ray who is under the covers while Ryan is overtop of them. 

Ray cuddles against Ryan who holds him close.

Felling safe and protected in Ryan’s arms Ray drifts off into sleep. 

“Have a good rest my love.” Ryan says with a gentle kiss to Ray’s forehead before he gets up leaving the room making sure to close the door. “Now that he’s asleep.” He says to himself and heads to the kitchen. He heads out back grabbing the screen and inspects it confirming it is ok, needing to just push the part of the screen sticking out from where Ray pushed it out, as it popped out then he puts it back into place. He heads back inside and begins cleaning up the knives putting the rack back into place. 

Once that is done he heads downstairs since in the downstairs storage area he has some wood left from when he built the fence. 

He picks up a spare piece and carries it outside to replace the damaged one that got hit with the bullet. He begins working on it putting the wood down for a moment to measure the one on the fence.

Ray’s P.O.V. 

I open my eyes and I am in a basement bedroom with me and Daniel Todd. 

It’s Daniel’s room and it’s a nice cozy room. 

“Hey, Ray.” Daniel says with his bright blue eyes shining and bright blonde hair cut short. He’s wearing his Spiderman print pyjamas and is grinning at me. 

We are sitting on the sleeping bags that belong to Daniel’s parents since we are over at his house for the night. 

“Yes Daniel?” I ask.

“What if we played a prank on Nigel tonight?” Daniel asks. 

Nigel….. Why do I feel like there is something important I’m supposed to remember about him? 

I smile. “Sure. What are you thinking?” 

“Maybe we could jump scare him.” Daniel offers an idea. 

I lean a little closer. “What’s the plan?” I ask. 

“Well. I was thinking that we turn off the lights and hide then when he turns lights back on he can’t find us only for us to jump out at him.” Daniel says.

I grin. “That sounds fun.” I agree. 

Then someone enters the room quickly walking towards us making us turn. 

There stands Nigel looking at us. 

Nigel’s dark brown hair that reaches to the tops of his ears in length is a little messy. 

“Oh hey. We weren’t doing anything.” Daniel says trying to be innocent. 

Then Nigel smiles and it sends chills down my spine just by the look on his face. 

“You know I always knew it was going to be like this.” Nigel says with a slight chuckle in his voice. 

“Like what? Us being friends?” I ask. 

Nigel looks to Daniel. “Your parents aren’t home.” He states. 

“Well yeah I told you guys earlier that they went to some dinner and show.” Daniel says. “They would only allow me to stay home instead of with a babysitter as long as I have you guys over.” 

“I was just making sure.” Nigel says. 

“Why?” Daniel tilts his head.

Something isn’t right and fear is starting to creep into my heart. 

Nigel this time smirks and pulls out a hand from behind his back. “Because it was always going to be like this. I knew that it would always be me who killed you both. It is my destiny!” 

I nervously laugh. “Haha. It’s a prank right? Good one.” 

Nigel chuckles then leaps forward slamming the knife down into Daniel’s chest. 

I scramble back staring at the scene with wide eyes in terror. 

Daniel gasps and makes almost chocking sounds as he seems to be having trouble getting words to come out. He turns to look to me as if begging for help with pain sparkling in his eyes before he falls to the floor with lifeless eyes.

As he falls the knife slides out of him. 

I begin shaking in fear and full blown wide eyed I a little slowly look to Nigel. 

Nigel stares at Daniel’s body grinning before turning to me still grinning. 

I open my mouth and scream. 

Nigel laughs and jumps for me. 

I roll to the side making Nigel crash into the wall my back was almost against. I scramble to my feet rushing for the door. 

“Get back here!” Nigel demands. “Accept your destiny!” 

I rush out of the door hurrying for the stairs going as fast as I can.

Nigel is heard chasing me but I don’t dare to look back. 

I rush for the front door which is in the area between the stairs going up and down. I struggle with it and Nigel laughs only for me to notice he had turned the locks making the door become locked. I swallow harshly and reach for the first lock. 

He’s toying with me but if I run again he will not mess around as I’m sure by his laugh. He is faster than me and can catch me very easily as I found out when we used to race each other. 

I unlock the first lock with Nigel moving closer and closer to me. I hurry and unlock the second lock before slamming the door open rushing outside hearing the woosh of the knife swinging past me just barely missing. I rush away from the house and Nigel is coming after me when a car pulls up and Daniel’s mom comes rushing out. I rush straight for her as Daniel’s father turns off the car only to get out. 

“Ray?! What’s going on!?” Daniel’s mom asks as she notices I’m frightened thus bringing me into a hug since Daniel and I were very close so I’m like another son to his parents. 

“Nigel…. Daniel….” I cry. “Daniel’s dead!” I glance to Nigel in utter fear as Nigel stops only to turn running off with Daniel’s father chasing after him. 

“We’re here.” Daniel’s mother assures me. “Take me to Daniel.”

I nod and I lead her to Daniel’s body hoping that Daniel is still alive. 

Daniel’s mother crouches by her son and checks for a pulse. “Daniel? Daniel my boy?”

Nothing.

I fall to my knees and finally allow myself to burst out crying. 

Daniel’s mother brings her son into her arms sobbing and I feel a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

But when I turn I see it’s Daniel’s father. 

“I-I’m sorry.” I sob. 

“It’s not your fault.” Daniel’s father assures me. “It’s Nigel who did this. Not you. You couldn’t have predicted it.” He pulls me into a hug letting me cry to him. “The police will find Nigel and he will pay for what he has done.” 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Ryan comes back to check on Ray now done with his work on fixing the gate and he finds Ray slightly twitching in his sleep as well as whimpering. He goes over and sits next to the other on the bed. “Ray.” He reaches over shaking Ray’s shoulder gently since Ray is still on his side facing away from Ryan. 

Ray gasps as his shoot open and he is slightly panting with a small amount of sweat.

“You ok?” Ryan asks as Ray turns to look to him. 

Ray pushes himself up and throws his arms around Ryan. “It was Daniel….” 

Ryan quickly understands and hugs him back. “It’s ok.” He shushes. “It’s ok.” 

That day when Daniel was killed the police didn’t take long to find Nigel as he stupidly ran to his mother’s house when he escaped Daniel’s father. 

Nigel was charged with the murder of Daniel as he kept boasting about it to the judge telling him he was fulfilling his destiny. He got thrown in jail obviously for his crimes of murder of Daniel and the attempted murder of Ray. 

Ryan holds and comforts Ray until Ray relaxes. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Ray nods. 

“Come. I made your favorite for supper.” Ryan tells him and Ray smiles. 

“Sounds great!” Ray agrees and the two head to go eat supper. 

“And tomorrow after your doctor’s appointment we should go to this place I want to take you to. It’s a beautiful area.” Ryan says as they settle down at the table to eat. 

Ray smiles. “Sure. That sounds good.”

Ryan smiles. “Great!” He says happily.

Later…. Back with Michael and Gavin……

“Hey Micool! Let’s go outside. It’s a nice night.” Gavin suggests as Michael finishes the bowl of cereal he wanted to eat. 

“Sure.” Michael agrees putting the dishes in the sink then follows Gavin outside as they head out the front to go for a walk. 

Gavin takes Michael to a nearby grassy hill where they lay down with Michael sitting leaning back due to being advised to not lay on his back by the doctor while Gavin lays on his back. 

The moon and stars are out at this time. 

Gavin points to the sky to a rather bright star. “Do you see that star? The one above the moon?”


	12. Chapter twelve.

“Yeah.” Michael says looking to it. 

“It’s the star that we both share.” Gavin says lowering his hand. “It’s the one that always makes sure I am lead home to you.” 

Michael smiles. “Then I hope it stays there.” He tells Gavin. “Cause I wouldn’t be able to stand my broken heart if I lost you.” 

Gavin grins at that. “Same to you.” He says and sits up to get a kiss from Michael as Michael kisses back happily.

They hang around there for a bit longer before getting up and heading off back home to go get some rest. 

The next day…………….

Ray and Ryan head to the doctors this late morning. 

When they enter the office the doctor that they’ve been seeing turns to them as he had been passing through the room. 

“Ah. Ryan. Ray.” He says in greeting. “Come on in.” 

The two follow the doctor to the room and the doctor closes it behind them. 

Ray hops onto the bed while Ryan stays standing. 

“I heard you had a little incident and wanted to make sure everything is ok.” The doctor says.

“Yes Doctor Regis.” Ray says. 

“Do you mind if I ask what happened?” Doctor Regis asks. 

“I got shot at. None of them hit but I had to climb a counter, go out a window and run away.” Ray gives the short version. 

Doctor Regis nods. “I’m sorry that happened.” He says. “Here. I’ll take a look but you should remove your sweater.” 

Ray takes off his purple sweater leaving him with a grey muscle shirt. 

Ryan takes his sweater while Doctor Regis begins the examination. He watches as the doctor does what is needed then he pulls away. “Is everything ok?” He asks. 

Doctor Regis glances to him. “As far as I can tell it is. But since it was such a big ordeal I’ll need to move your ultrasound to today or tomorrow just to be on the safe side. I will call the place. Wait here.” 

“Thank you.” Ray says and the doctor leaves as Ryan gives him back his sweater to put on. 

Ryan and Ray link hands once Ray’s sweater is back on as they wait for Doctor Regis to return. 

Doctor Regis returns a little later. “You’re booked in for one pm tomorrow. It is recommended to not eat or drink anything for twelve hours before just to make sure we get a clear picture. Also since I know any medication you are taking I would suggest not taking any that day. Just to be safe.” 

“Thank you.” Ray says.

“No problem.” Doctor Regis assures them. 

So they leave after that. 

“Let’s go to the place.” Ryan suggests. “I made sure to bring snacks. They’re in the car.”

Ray nods. “Ok.” He agrees. 

“Great!” Ryan says excited. 

The two climb into the car and once both are buckled in Ryan begins driving. 

Ray leans back closing his eyes for a moment. 

Too bad if he had left his eyes open he would have seen the hooded figure watching him as he goes by. 

Ray opens his eyes after a few moments then turns grabbing the bag left within reach to see what snacks Ryan brought along. He finds some granola bars, a peeled orange in a plastic container and a box of veggie thin crackers. He smiles and first grabs the container holding the orange deciding to eat that first while putting the bag with the rest of the stuff down to at his feet while he eats the orange. 

Ryan takes him to a location pulling into the parking lot only to park the car. 

Ray is munching on a granola bar by the time they get there. He stuffs two other bars into his pocket the follows Ryan out of the car. 

They head along the park area where a river flows gently. 

Ray must admit that Ryan was right about it being beautiful. “Wow.” He gasps stuffing the granola bar wrapper into his pocket. “It is beautiful.” 

Ryan smiles and when they stand by the river he stops making Ray stop then turn to him a little confused. 

“Ryan?” Ray asks. 

“Ray. My dear Ray.” Ryan begins. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

Ray blinks and turns to fully face Ryan. “What is it?” He asks. 

Ryan takes a step closer to Ray. “Ray. You are the one I love more than the world. Now I know we only talked about this once after finding out you were pregnant but I wanted to do it officially.” He says taking one of Ray’s hands. “Because I love you so much. I love you unlike I have ever loved anyone else.” He lowers himself to one knee and Ray gasps. “So.” He brings out a small box to show to Ryan. “Will you…” He opens the box revealing the ring. “Marry me?” 

The ring is white gold with a white jewel on top. 

Ray opens his mouth but he is so happy that he has lost his voice so instead he nods.

Ryan grins and takes out the ring sliding it onto Ray’s finger. 

Ray leans in stealing a kiss from Ryan who happily accepts it. 

…………………………………………………………..

Michael walks around the house while Gavin is playing some GTA V to work on his character. He wanders into the kitchen feeling a little hungry and looks in the pantry for anything to eat. He had taken the medicine that Gavin got and that Ray had suggested so he’s feeling better now faster than before. He finds nothing he wants in the pantry and turns to the fridge finding some oranges in which he feels a certain craving come about. 

So he grabs two oranges placing them on the counter then he goes back to the pantry grabbing the pretty much full bag of chocolate chips and pours some in a bowl then puts the bag away. 

He puts the bowl in the microwave and types in the number that it should take to melt them then presses start. 

As he waits he begins peeling the oranges throwing the peels into the trash can then once that is done the microwave beeps. 

He goes back over to it and carefully takes the bowl out closing the microwave after. He settles at the table with the oranges and the bowl of melted chocolate chips. He grabs one orange piece and dips it into the chocolate only to take a bite. He quite likes it and he continues to eat dipping the oranges into the chocolate. 

Around when he is almost done is when Gavin wanders into the room. 

Gavin turns to him and raises and eyebrow. 

“What?” Michael questions after swallowing what’s in his mouth. 

“Chocolate and oranges?” Gavin asks. “Bloody hell Micool. I didn’t think you’d like something like that.” 

Michael shrugs. “I was just craving it. It’s not that bad.” He says then takes another bite of a chocolate dipped orange. 

Gavin chuckles and shakes his head only to head to grab something for himself. 

The next day……..

Ray and Ryan left work to go to their appointment. 

Ray showed off his engagement ring and everyone was excited since he did post it on the internet but to actually see it in person was like a special moment for the others. 

The two arrive to their appointment and Ryan goes to the front desk with Ray following with their hands linked. 

“We are here for our appointment.” Ryan says and takes care of anything needed then they are lead to a room. 

“Get yourself settled.” The nurse says. “And change into this.” She hands Ray the hospital gown. 

Once Ray is ready the nurse is brought back in by Ryan. 

Ray climbs onto the bed laying back as the bed is positioned so he can do so safely and Ryan stands next to him.

“This will be a little cold.” The nurse says then begins and applies the special lubricating jelly on his belly making Ray shiver. “There we go.” She says when done. “Now we can do the ultrasound.” She brings the equipment up and begins it. 

Ray gasps as they see the baby… Well….. 

“It’s twins.” The nurse says with a smile.

Ray turns to Ryan extremely happy. 

Ryan smiles staring at the screen then turns to Ray still smiling. 

The nurse smiles at this and she checks for anything wrong. “Everything is fine.” She reports. “They look to be completely healthy. You can get another one done in a month and a half to two months to see if we can tell the genders.” She offers. 

“Thanks. We’ll keep that in mind.” Ryan says. 

Once everything is all done the gel is cleaned off, Ray is allowed to change back into his clothes and they are allowed to go back to work. 

Ryan had made sure to bring a nice sized lunch for Ray when the ultrasound was done and Ray is currently eating as they drive back to work. 

Ray was quite hungry finishing the food before the pull up to their work. 

They head inside. 

Michael and Gavin were playing Lucius when the two left but seem to be done now making everyone in the room mostly editing.

Michael and Ray have been wearing the hair clips as Lindsay placed them like a new favorite style including today they are wearing them. 

Lindsay turns and brightens. “How’d it go?” She asks making everyone turn. 

Ryan is still smiling and Ray is too. 

“Everything’s fine.” Ray says. 

“It’s twins!” Ryan says happily.

The group smile and either go to them or say their congratulations. 

Work went well that day and after work is done Ryan is staying behind to do a let’s build with Geoff while Ray decides to go visit Michael and Gavin. 

He drives there and finds Michael is already back. He hops out of the car as Michael is outside out front relaxing on one of the chairs there. “Yo.” He greets as Michael turns to him.

“Hey.” Michael greets back and Ray sits down in a chair that is free. 

A figure pokes a head over the bush and gasps at the sight.


	13. Chapter thirteen.

The figures heart pounds. “Could it be?” The figure whispers as the figure begins to reach towards the two but stops bringing the hand back into hiding. “I can’t be seen…. But am I really worthy of touching such a divine creature?” 

There is a pause. 

“Of course I am! I wouldn’t have been lead to this angel if I wasn’t meant to be with such a creature.” The figure whispers then blinks as a third person comes out.

“Yo Ray.” Gavin greets. “Micool! I brought some veggie straws.” He says handing the two bags to Michael. 

“Thanks Gavin.” Michael says then turns to Ray offering one bag. “Want one? They’re good.” 

“Sure.” Ray agrees taking the bag. 

“Michael…” The figure gasps. “Such a perfect name for an angel.” 

Gavin leans down and kisses Michael’s cheek. 

This makes the figure growl. “How dare he! He has no right even talking to the angel that belongs to me!” The figures eyes narrow. “I’ll just have to make sure of that. Now I need more time to make sure I am ready.” The figure leaves quickly heading to a white van with only windows at the front that is nearby.

“You’re right they are good.” Ray says in agreement as no one notices the figure go to the car that remains sitting there. 

Everything went well and nothing happened for the next two months making it two months since Ray and Ryan got the ultrasound done……….

Ray and Michael still continue to use the look with their own hair clip holding their bangs to the side as they plan to definitely keep it. 

Ryan and Ray have been looking to book an appointment to do an ultrasound to try to see if they can tell the genders yet. 

Michael is hanging in the break room with Ray and Ryan. 

When Ray suddenly pauses. 

“Ray?” Michael asks. 

“I think one of them kicked.” Ray says. 

Ryan ditches getting a beer and goes over to Ray. “What really?” 

“Yeah.” Ray brings his fiancée’s hand to his tummy lifting up his blue muscle shirt and his purple sweater to allow this. 

Ryan gasps as he feels this. “They are or at least one is.” He says. 

“You too!” Ray says to Michael since Michael is also carrying a child. 

Michael goes over and Ryan lowers his hand to let Michael gently place his own hand on Ray’s stomach. He gasps as he feels the small kick. “Wow that’s amazing.” He says and his mind is made up. “I need to find Gavin.” He leaves the breakroom. 

Ray gives a knowing smile to Ryan who watched Michael leave then turns back to his fiancée. 

Michael sees Gavin just leaving one of the gaming rooms with Jack who probably just finished a let’s play. He goes over to Gavin who turns to him. “Gav.” He greets. “I need to talk to you alone for a moment.” 

“Huh? Ok.” Gavin agrees and follows Michael back into the room. 

Michael closes the door behind them. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Gavin asks. 

Michael turns to him then moves closer to him. “Gavin. I’ve been thinking but today I’ve come to a decision.” He says. 

Gavin listens as Michael places his hands on his shoulders.

“I want to keep it.” Michael tells him. 

Gavin blinks then smiles and hugs the other pulling him close. “Then we will keep it.” He says happily in agreement. “You’ll be a wonderful mother.” 

“And you’ll be a wonderful father.” Michael says and the two share a kiss before leaving the room hand in hand. 

Geoff raises an eye brow as Michael and Gavin come back into the room where everyone in the group is. 

“We decided we are going to keep the baby.” Michael announces. 

Everyone bursts out in happiness at this and congratulates the two at this.

“I can’t wait to meet the new additions to the family!” Lindsay says talking about both Ray and Michael.

“Yup. I want to have a boi with my boi.” Gavin says beaming. “Though if it turns out to be a girl that would still be awesome.” 

Everyone has a little chuckle at that and Michael gives a kiss to Gavin’s cheek.

“It doesn’t matter what gender the baby is. We will be raising him or her together. That makes me happy.” 

Gavin grins at the other and steals a quick kiss in response sharing sweet yet silent I love you’s between him and Michael. 

Yes. Today was perfect. 

That night………

Ryan and Ray arrive home. 

Ryan plops down onto the bed with a sigh. “Wow. What an exciting day.” He says. 

Ray licks his lips and moves over to the bed. 

Ryan sits up looking to Ray as he crosses his legs quite loosely. 

Ray climbs on top of the other straddling him. 

Ryan puts his hands on Ray’s waist resting his hands just behind Ray’s hips. 

Ray grabs the collar of Ryan’s shirt on either side of his face and pulls him into a kiss while leaning in to kiss him. 

Their eyes close as their lips meet with both of them happily kissing each other. 

Ray’s hands move down and begin to unbutton and unzip Ryan’s pants. 

Ryan’s hands move under Ray’s sweater and muscle shirt sliding them along the others soft skin making them both moan. He strips Ray of both articles of clothing on his torso throwing them to somewhere on the floor making Ray have to remove his hands from what they were doing to help get rid of said clothing. 

Once done Ray tugs at Ryan’s own shirt. 

“You too.” 

Ryan nods and strips himself of his shirt tossing it to join Ray’s clothing somewhere on the floor. 

Ray reaches back down for Ryan’s pants while Ryan slides his hands down from Ray’s shoulders going towards his pants stopping to gently stroke Ray’s tummy before continuing. 

Soon both are stripped down to nothing. 

Ray shifts pressing their erections together making them both gasp and he brings a hand down with his other hand on Ryan’s hip since he is still straddling the other. He begins stroking their cocks at the same time getting moans from himself and Ryan. He tilts his head back in pleasure as he continues even closing his eyes at the feeling and he feels one of Ryan’s hands come up to stroke his cheek then stroke his neck almost making it look like he is gripping his neck. He moans a little louder feeling his fiancée’s gently and loving stroking.

As pre cum starts to come out Ray shivers in pleasure only for Ryan’s hand to lower only to stop his motions. 

Ray lowers his head to look into Ryan’s eyes as he opens his eyes. 

Ryan smiles staring back in the same lust and love. He wraps his free hand around Ray’s waist pulling him a little forward and Ray gets the message. 

Ray lets go of their completely hard cocks and moves over Ryan until Ryan’s cock is resting along the crack in his ass so if Ray moved his hips he could still kind of rub the others cock. 

Ryan adjusts his cock until it’s lined up with Ray’s entrance. 

Ray pushes himself down onto it as Ryan releases his erection. He throws his head back with a loud moan of pain at taking Ryan in all the way. 

Ryan sits up and holds Ray gently close kissing along his jawline. 

After a few moments Ray begins to move up then back down onto the other’s cock. 

Ray continues this motion slow at first then moving faster as the pain fades away. 

Both Ryan and Ray are moaning as this continues as their movements become faster until they are going as fast as they with Ryan bucking his hips to meet with Ray’s thrusts. 

“Ha.” Ray pants as this continues. “Ah! Ryan! Close!” 

“Me too.” Ryan gasps out and reaches for Ray’s erection stroking it a few times. “You’re so tight and warm.” 

Ray throws his head back. “AH! RYAN!!!” He calls his lovers name as he does a final thrust as he cums. 

Ryan groans at the tightening heat and moans out Ray’s own name as he cums inside of the other filling him up. 

Ray slumps onto Ryan as they pant with Ryan managing to stay sitting up. 

They catch their breath then Ray tilts his head to allow their lips to meet in a brief kiss. They then share a smile then Ryan shifts them to put Ray laying on his side as they drift off into sleep. 

The next day……….

Unknown’s P.O.V.

I enter the building and note that there isn’t anyone at the front desk probably only for a few seconds. I turn away and head deeper into the building.


	14. Chapter fourteen.

No one’s P.O.V. 

Everyone is working on their work which is really mostly editing currently. 

Michael and Ray 

When the office door opens causing them to turn and Ray freezes. 

A man stands there with one hand hidden in his pocket. He looks up at them with a wide smile on his face that just doesn’t look right. 

Ray takes a step back as his eyes meet the others.

“Good to see the ones I wanted in this very room.” The man speaks and Ryan’s eyes widen as he recognizes the voice. 

Ryan’s eyes narrow and since he and Ray are standing he pushes Ray behind him protectively. “You are the one that attacked Ray!” He says angrily. 

“Correct. I’m Nigel.” The man says and pulls out a gun. “Now I have come here for a reason.” 

“You’re not hurting Ray.” Ryan tells Nigel in warning. 

The others are ready to defend Ray as well. 

“Oh not just Ray.” Nigel says. “I’ve come to realize I must have Michael as well.” 

Michael’s eyes narrow and Gavin steps a little in front of Michael. 

Nigel raises the gun threatening. “Hand them over and no one gets hurt.”

“Never!” Gavin and Ryan say at the same time. 

“Why do you want Michael for?” Geoff demands as he knows why Nigel wants Ray. “Is it because Ray and Michael and pregnant?”

Nigel blinks in confusion. “What?”

Everyone feels some relief that the news of the pregnancy didn’t get out.

“Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?” Nigel questions as if reminding himself why he is here pushing away the new information he has learned. “I won’t tell anyone of the little secret.” He chuckles. 

Geoff and Jack begin moving in towards Nigel. 

“You won’t get what you have come here for.” Gavin says drawing Nigel’s attention away from the two getting ready to tackle him. 

Nigel aims the gun at Gavin. “Is that what you think?” He questions. “Well you are wrong on that.” He clicks the safety off with his smile turning into a smirk. 

It’s now or never. 

Jack moves first tackling Nigel who swings the gun to shoot but Jack knocks the gun out of Nigel’s hands just barely in time to stop him. 

Nigel wrestles against Jack. 

Geoff turns to Joel. “Go! Get something we can restrain him with!” He orders. 

Joel nods and dashes off to find something in which he finds some rope that was going to possibly used in a joke video. He hurries back finding Jack barely restraining Nigel. “Here.” He gives Geoff the rope who takes it and hurries over tying Nigel’s hands behind his back. 

“There. You’re not getting anyone.” Geoff says. 

Nigel glares at Geoff and Jack growling as Jack keeps him from standing up. 

“I’ll call the police.” Lindsay says pulling out her phone. 

Gavin brings Michael away from Nigel with Ryan doing the same with Ray. 

The four escape to the break room away from Nigel. 

Once the police arrive they untie Nigel to slap him with handcuffs when he suddenly breaks free and runs off down the hall. 

The police giving chase, one had put the gun in an evidence bag before joining, after Nigel and as soon as Nigel sees another cop outside he grabs the cops gun. 

“I’m not going back to prison!” Nigel declares in fear and he brings the gun to his temple pulling the trigger. 

…………………………………………..

Geoff goes to find the four that left the room and finds them in the break room. He goes over to them glad that Nigel didn’t find them. 

“Did the police take away Nigel?” Gavin asks. 

“They chased after him. They did tell us he will be locked up for good this time. You can come back to the room.” Geoff says and leads the four back to the room. 

An officer comes in at that time. 

“You caught him?” Ray asks. 

“He committed suicide by gun shot.” The officer says. “He will not give you any more problems.” 

They are just relieved that it’s all over and they won’t have to worry about Nigel. 

“We found his white van.” The officer says. “It seems he was stalking Ray focusing on him. But when he found out about Michael it appears he wanted Michael for himself.” She explains. “So before the attack he was stalking the two. Focusing on what he wanted from them.” She tells them seeing the look in their eyes that they want to know why he wanted Michael. “He planned on killing Gavin even if you handed the two over and also kill anyone who got in his way.” 

“I’m just glad he was stopped.” Gavin says wrapping an arm around Michael. 

“Thank you officer.” Ryan says. 

“It’s no problem.” The officer says then leaves the office. 

The Achievement hunters crew go about their day once again and in what feels like no time it is time to go home. 

The scene of Nigel’s suicide has been cleaned by this time. 

Michael and Gavin get home and Gavin wraps his arms around Michael pulling him close. 

Michael looks into Gavin’s eyes sharing a loving look. 

“You wanna celebrate?” Gavin asks in a purr. “I’m just really happy that you are alive and safe after all.” 

Michael nods and kisses Gavin who kisses back.

Soon the kiss turns to a make out session and they pull away for air. 

“Sit on the couch.” Gavin tells Michael.

Michael moves and settles to a sitting position on the couch. 

Gavin climbs on top of him straddling him. 

Michael’s arms wrap around Gavin’s waist as they stare into each others eyes.

Loving. Lustful. 

“Take off your clothes.” Michael demands in a growl. 

Gavin does so and Michael also sheds his clothes. 

Once naked they kiss again for a moment before Gavin begins sucking on his own fingers. 

Satisfied Gavin moves his fingers down to his own entrance sliding two fingers inside. 

He groans as he begins to stretch himself to prepare for Michael. 

Michael groans at the sight and begins playing with Gavin’s nipples getting moans from the other. 

Unable to take it Gavin takes his fingers out then uses one hand to steady himself against Michael by placing it on his shoulder then uses his other hand to line Michael’s erection to his entrance.

Gavin lowers himself onto Michael’s cock causing him to gasp. 

Michael slides his hands around Gavin’s body as the other takes in his cock. “Mmm. Gavin.” He moans. 

Gavin is fully seated on Michael’s cock now pausing to adjust. 

Michael’s hands slide down to Gavin’s thighs and places a kiss to the corner of Gavin’s mouth. 

Once adjusted Gavin begins moving up and down. 

They both moan and Michael bucks his hips up but Gavin’s hands move from his shoulders to his hips. 

“Relax babe.” Gavin hushes him. “I’ve got it.” He continues his thrusting. 

Michael’s hands grip Gavin’s hips encouraging him to continue along with their moans mixing together in the air around them. 

Gavin’s movements are turning rough and needy and the air around them both is so hot it’s making them blush as well as struggle to catch their breaths.

Michael leans forward stealing a kiss from Gavin who happily accepts it. 

They kiss sweetly with no tongue then Gavin gasps into the kiss. 

“Ah! Micool!” Gavin calls out cumming. 

“Ah! Yes! Gavin!” Michael calls out loudly in response cumming inside of Gavin.

They slump there together panting a little heavily and they take a moment to rest before Gavin pulls away enough to look at Michael. 

“I love you.” Gavin says. 

“I love you too.” Michael responds and they share a quick one second kiss. 

Gavin ends up laying asleep on the couch while Michael heads to get himself something to eat. 

Michael is eating some chicken he warmed up from one time at a restaurant along with orange slices sitting partially in chocolate. He switches between eating one then the other until both are finished. 

Together they actually taste good to him. 

……………………………..

Ray is eating a piece of pumpkin pie with blueberries placed on top. 

Ryan raises an eyebrow when he walks into the kitchen but Ray shrugs it off continuing to eat. He shakes his head and goes to find something for him to eat. 

“Say Ryan.” Ray says when he doesn’t have any food in his mouth. 

“Yeah?” Ryan asks as he grabs some left over ham Ray made one night for supper.


	15. Chapter fifteen.

“Can we visit Daniel’s place?” Ray asks making Ryan pause.

Ryan turns and meets Ray’s eyes only to smile. “Of course we can.” He agrees. 

Ray smiles. “Thank you.” 

The two finish their food then head on out as Ryan drives to the address given. They arrive and Ryan parks out front in which Ray takes the lead in going up to the door. 

Ray knocks and awaits an answer. 

An elderly male answers the door and smiles. “Ray!” 

Ray shares a hug with him. “Hey Jeffery.” He greets Daniel’s father. 

“Come inside. Both of you.” Jeffery says and the two walk into the house. 

An elderly woman comes over. “Oh my Ray! You’re here!” She gasps. 

“Yeah. Thought we’d visit you two Susan.” Ray says in greeting to Daniel’s mother. 

Soon Ray and Ryan are relaxing in the living room with Susan and Jeffery. 

“So what have you been up to?” Susan asks. 

“Well I got engaged.” Ray says glancing to Ryan who smiles proudly. 

“Oh my gosh!” Susan’s eyes and face light up at the news. “I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thanks.” Ray says turning back to the two. 

They stayed there eating good food and talking for a good while then it starts to get late. 

“You two should head home.” Susan says. “It’s getting late.”

“Yeah we should. Thanks for having us over.” Ryan says. 

“Come back anytime.” Susan responds and with goodbyes Ryan and Ray head back home to get some rest. 

Michael’s P.O.V.

I’m sitting in the living room with Gavin when suddenly……..

Bang!

He is shot in the back of the head and falls to the floor with his head on it’s side allowing me to see one of his eyes as the life leaves from his eyes. 

I gasp and am about to scream Gavin’s name when some kind of rag is put around my mouth tied behind my head as the coolness of the gun against my neck makes me freeze. 

The person grabs me and I begin struggling but I feel a little sluggish and I can’t get free. 

My eyes rest upon Gavin’s unmoving body and my vision begins to blur with tears as I am being taken away from him. 

Outside it’s day time but no one appears to even be home like they just left all at the same time. 

The person throws me into the back of the white van and ties my hands to something behind my back. 

I note there are no windows in the back and I blink in surprise as my eyes come to rest upon Ray who is also tied up but looks to be unconscious. I struggle trying to get free as the person shuts the two doors at the very back which is what he opened for us to get inside. I look to him only to freeze.

It’s Nigel!

Nigel moves towards the front of the van while I take a look around myself as best as I can. 

The back walls have many pictures, notes and pictures that have been drawn on. 

There’s stalking photo’s of Ray that he must have took over time. 

Then there is pictures of me with some of them having wings drawn on with one or two having a halo added but that’s not the only thing drawn on pictures of me as they also hold hearts. 

Finally any picture of Gavin shows extreme hate and the obvious wish for Gavin to be dead.

I end up blacking out with a feeling of dread only to awaken later still in the van and I raise my head despite the headache that I ignore. 

Ray raises his head revealing he is also gagged and he blinks in surprise when I turn to look to him. 

Our eyes meet and Nigel chuckles getting us to look to him. 

Nigel is still holding the gun and is leaning against the edge of passenger seat that is facing the middle. “Just the two I need.” He says. “Finally in here with me.” 

I try to get free but I can’t. 

“I’ll show my worthiness.” Nigel says moving to crouch next to Ray. “Then you will see it.” He brings the gun to the underside of Ray’s chin making me stop struggling. "It will only take one shot." He says in a promising voice. "And my worthiness will be shown!" He pulls the trigger. 

I look away shutting my eyes tightly not wanting to see Ray be killed while I can't do anything about it. 

The gun shot rings in my ears.

"Oh darling. My destiny is complete. Look at my master piece. Fate has shone through. Look at me darling." Nigel says walking over to me.

I stubbornly keep myself looking away even as he stops in front of me.

"That man you were with tainted your innocence my angel. He was tainting your holy self." Nigel says. "And I was sent to be with you so you may regain your holy innocence then you will be with me forever at my side." He continues then there's a small pause. "Oh and don't worry about that demon spawn inside you. I'll take care of it so you can begin on the road to recovering your innocence."

This time I turn and glare at him wanting to yell at him that if he so much as touched my baby I would fucking murder him. 

"There is my beautiful." Nigel says as he is crouched in front of me looking into my eyes. "That beautiful self that is you. Soon." He reaches a hand towards my stomach. "We will have gotten rid of all tainted parts to help you become untainted holy once again."

Before he can touch me I bring up my legs protectively knocking his hand back as I do this as I keep my legs as the barrier between him and my child. 

He smiles at me like a lover would. "You're just confused because of the tainting but you will see how right I am. I promise you that." Nigel rests a hand on my knee and if I wasn't keeping my legs to create the thickest barrier I can to protect my child then I would have kicked him. "Then nothing can tear us apart." 

I continue to glare at him and as much as I wish I could retort to him I can't because of this god damn gag.

"Let me through to the tainted child." Nigel says. "It'll be over quickly."

I press my legs a little closer to myself in defiance.

"Come now. Don't you want your holy innocence back?" Nigel asks. "Don't you want me to save you?"

I keep myself the way I am to keep him from getting to my child no matter what I need to do. 

"Oh my. How far has the taint gone through?" Nigel says looking worried. "You've started to block off your holy thought process. You would have realized the truth of me and that would mean you'd cooperate easier but it's gone further than I thought." He tells me. "But don't fret. I will heal you and bring your holy innocence back just like I have to. For you. Life brought us together and you can be holy once again." 

I get ready to fight if I must. 

Gun or no gun I need to protect my child!

For Gavin! For Ray! For the unborn life inside of me! 

"Now now. Calm down. It'll go back to hell where it belongs with its demon father." Nigel tells me raising a hand from my knee towards my face.

I turn away and he strokes my cheek.

"See? You know I'm here to help." Nigel says content. "That's good. It means the taint has not completely clouded your judgement." He says as I close my eyes feeling disgusted.

No. That's not it. 

I just need to keep the barrier up against him! 

"Micool."

I blink open my eyes in shock.

Was that.....?

"Micool." 

There it is again!

Wait.... His touch....... It's turning..... Familiar.......

"Micool. Come on." 

Yes.... Familiar...... Loving...... Assuring.......

I close my eyes softly and let darkness take a hold.

The one person I trust more than anything.

Gavin....

I blink open my eyes half way and find I'm in bed. 

"Micool?"

I turn slightly rolling over only enough to look to Gavin who is crouching on the bed behind me.

He smiles. "Good to see you awake. You looked bothered."

"Just a nightmare." I assure him and I shift sitting up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gavin asks in worry.

"Nigel....." I tell him. "He killed you then tied me up in the van.... Ray was there too.... Nigel killed him..... Spouting insane stuff..... He was going to kill our child! Calling it a taint and demon spawn. I just wasn't going to let him even if I could only use my legs." I lean against him. "But then you woke me up. Nigel's touch turned into the feeling of yours and his voice became yours gently bringing me to wake up."

Gavin wraps his arms around me. "Well don't worry Micool." He says in assurance. "I'm here." 

I close my eyes for a moment and can't help but smile.

Yes. He's still here. He's here to be with me to raise our precious child that we both will protect with our lives just like we do to each other. His scent is surrounding me nicely. He loves me with me loving him back and our love is real. 

No ones P.O.V.

Michael enters the break room at work. 

There he finds Ray and Geoff. 

“Hey.” Geoff greets. “Got some good rest?”

“As best as I could.” Michael tells him. 

Geoff blinks. “What do you mean?”

“Nightmare.” Michael says grabbing a plastic water bottle from the fridge. 

“What was it?” Ray asks interested. 

“It had Nigel.” Michael begins closing the fridge door now that he has a water bottle. “He killed Gavin then tied me up in the car. You were there too Ray. He killed you spouting some insane words. Then he wanted to kill my child believing it was tainting me and that if he-“ 

“Killed it then he could work you back to holy innocence.” Ray says. 

Michael looks surprised at Ray. “How’d you know that?” 

“I had the same dream.” Ray says getting more surprised looks from the only other two currently in the room. “Ryan was killed, I was taken and when I was shot I was in darkness. I could hear everything but I couldn’t move or nothing. Luckily Ryan woke me up.” 

“Same with Gavin.” Michael says in agreement. 

“I’m only guessing here but perhaps as a last thing to do a piece of Nigel’s spirit caused you both to have the same dream.” Geoff says. “But if it happens again let me know. It could mean something bad if it does.”

“We will.” Both Michael and Ray promise Geoff. 

........ It's three months later...... 

Neither Ray nor Michael had a same nightmare after that one incident making it seem as if it was a single piece of Nigel’s soul that finally faded away from existence in the real world after that one nightmare. 

Ray is currently on his eighth month coming close to his ninth month.

Michael on the other hand is in his fifth month currently. 

Both of them wear baggy sweaters to hide the truth from the public. 

Ray switched his purple sweater for an even baggier one that could be Ryan’s jacket and probably was. 

It looks similar to Ryan’s GTA V sweater but without the stripes. 

To help hide it from the public he passes it off as that he just gained a little weight. 

Michael has taken to wearing a mahogany baggy sweater. 

Currently Michael and Gavin are at their place after work sitting on the couch watching some TV. 

Michael had let Gavin pick the show and he himself got distracted with his Pokémon game on his DS. 

When Gavin turns to him reaching over and places a gentle hand on his stomach. 

Michael pauses his actions as his Absol awaits command of what attack to use against the Pikachu he had come across. He looks to Gavin and shares a smile with him. 

Then they pause blinking in surprise. 

“Did I just…” Michael begins glancing away to where Gavin’s hand lay. 

“Oh my gosh Micool!” Gavin bursts into excitement. “It’s baby’s first kick!” He uses his other hand to gently bring Michael into an embrace. 

Michael leans into Gavin closing his eyes happy.

Meanwhile…… 

Ray is laying on his left in bed possibly taking a nap. 

Ryan comes in and settles behind Ray moving in close wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. 

Ray shifts but stays in Ryan’s arms. “No sex baby.” He tells the other. 

Ryan had talked to Gavin and the two were assured when they both found that both Ray and Michael were experiencing the most loss of sex drive between the four of them but they remain patient with the two. 

Ryan keeps Ray close. “I won’t.” He assures the other. 

Ray nods softly and the two cuddle there together until they both drift off into sleep. 

Ray’s P.O.V. 

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared.


	16. Chapter sixteen.

I’m actually kind of scared of when the due date will come around. 

We’ve picked names for our twins that we are going to stick with and we plan to marry after we have the twins. 

Ryan pulls me a little closer and I am happy that I have him. 

I am not alone and he will be there with me forever. I can’t help my smile. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

The next day……..

It’s valentine’s day. 

Michael is working on some editing. 

When Gavin comes over holding something behind his back. 

“Micool!” Gavin says in a sing song voice. 

Michael turns removing his headphones. “Gavin?” 

Gavin brings the item behind his back around handing it to Michael. 

Michael takes it and looks down. 

It’s a giant orange gummy bear. 

One of Michael’s favorites. 

Michael smiles and shares a hug with Gavin. 

“Happy Valentines day.” Gavin says. 

“Happy Valentines day.” Michael says back giving Gavin a quick kiss as he pulls back only enough to do so. 

Earlier that day Michael had given Gavin some Hershey kisses before heading to do some editing. 

Only moments later is when Gavin presented his own gift. 

It makes the other achievement hunters smile. 

Everyone had given out their valentines gifts when Michael handed Gavin the chocolate with Gavin was planning on surprising Michael with his gift. 

It was definitely a perfect valentine’s day. 

………………. Not much happened over the next month…………

Ray was close to his due date but still comes to work though Ryan has mostly taken over Ray’s editing to allow Ray to relax. 

Ray’s P.O.V. 

I haven’t been sleeping as well as I used to. 

With the due date so close it’s making me quite nervous about when it will actually happen. 

This keeps me awake through the night leaving me with not much sleep. 

Because of this Ryan has been doing everything he can to give me time to relax. 

Even now in which he is working on editing, that he took over for me refusing to take no for an answer, while I am relaxing on one of the couches eating a snack. 

Michael has switched his mahogany sweater for a baggier black one as he reached his sixth month. 

Geoff is getting ready to film a live action video and has just started as he and Jack begin it not far away in the room. 

Then it strikes…………

The feeling makes me freeze then bring a hand down to rub my stomach gently. 

I’ve felt small pains today but they weren’t alarming so I didn’t think of them. 

But this one….. It was quite sharp. 

I let out a small exhale of air with a slight whimper attached. I was about to speak up about it when Geoff turns seeming to have heard me. 

“Ray you ok?” Geoff asks me. 

“I don’t know.” I respond then I let out a gasp as another sharp pain comes. “I think somethings wrong.” I say trying to hold back the pain in my voice.

Ryan turns removing his headphones and he rushes over to me as the others hover close or watch but give space. “What’s wrong?” He asks worriedly. 

“I don’t know. It’s just causing a lot of pain.” I whimper to him. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Not taking any chances Ryan gently picks Ray up rushing him out to take him to the hospital. 

The others watch worriedly hoping that everything turns out ok. 

Ryan’s P.O.V.

The drive to the hospital is like torture. 

Ray is making pained sounds in the back where I put him while I rush him to the hospital. 

With each pained sound my fear and worry rises. 

He’s suffering a lot and it’s hurting me to hear him be in such pain. 

I continue going as fast as I can heading for the nearest hospital. I take short cuts and pass drivers no caring if I looked like an asshole or not. I see the hospital up ahead making me feel some relief. “We’re almost there.” I say in assurance to Ray as I continue hurrying to the hospital. 

Ray lets out a few whimpers slightly sounding appreciatively as if to acknowledge that he heard me.

We make it and I find the closest parking spot I could find right away. 

Quickly I hurry out and pick Ray up shutting the door with my butt before hurrying towards the entrance. 

A nurse possibly on break notices me hurrying over with Ray in my arms seeing that he is obviously in pain. She rushes back inside and meets me at the entrance way when I enter with a wheelchair. 

I let Ray sit in the wheelchair and he is quickly taken away leaving me in the waiting room. I pace instead of sitting and only about three minutes later a doctor comes over to me. I turn to him. 

He has a gentle smile on his face. “Would you like to be with your love in the birthing process?” He asks seeming to be able to read my facial expression to know that Ray is my love. 

My heart skips a beat at this and I nod.

The doctor takes me to the room where I rush to Ray’s side taking over the positon a nurse held before she saw me coming over. 

I stay at Ray’s side holding his hand as I let him squeeze my hand as hard as he needs to. 

Ray is in a lot of pain but at least we know that it isn’t something bad now. 

The doctors have a small curtain to keep Ray from watching as they have to do a C-section since Ray cannot properly give birth due to being male. 

“It’ll be ok.” I say as words of love and I kiss his hand. 

He’s happy that I’m here with him at this time. 

I can tell.

He lets out a particularly loud scream louder than ones before it and I continue to hold his hand telling him comforting words throughout the process. 

Then there is baby cries letting us know that the first child was out. 

“The first baby is delivered.” The doctor says. “I’ll take this one is going to go get cleaned while the other one is delivered.” He explains to not make either of us panic as he moves away. 

Ray probably asked that the genders be confirmed as what we were told from the ultrasound after the delivery is all over with. 

Most likely so he can make sure he can actually hear them confirm the genders. 

“You’re almost done.” I tell him. “You’re doing really good babe.” 

This goes on for a bit longer until finally the second child is delivered. 

“There we go. The second child is delivered.” The nurse tells us as there is some cries coming from our second child. 

“You did very well.” I tell Ray petting his hair with my free hand. 

He lays there red faced, sweaty and panting. 

No one’s P.O.V.

It’s been quite a long time and they have not received word on how Ray is. 

It is almost time for them to head home yet but they are still waiting for news. 

Geoff and Jack finished the video editing out the moment that Ray expressed something was wrong and posting it leaving them to all wait for the news.

Then finally…..

“I got a text from Ryan!” Geoff says and everyone turns to him. He smiles and announces what has happened. “They now have twin daughters. Lota the oldest and Cynthia the youngest.” 

Everyone feels relief and happiness upon hearing this. 

“We should hold a celebration!” Jack says. 

There are mummers of agreement among the others. 

And so on March seventeenth Lota and Cynthia Haywood were born. 

Michael thought a little about his due date in June before getting distracted in helping to plan the celebration.


	17. Chapter seventeen.

The AH crew arrive at the hospital the next day. 

When they enter they spot a doctor just walking around so Geoff approaches the doctor. 

“Excuse me do you know what room Ray Narvaez Jr. is in?” 

“Ah yes. I can take you there.” The doctor says. 

“Thank you.” Geoff says and the group follows the doctor to Ray’s room. 

They arrive, thank the doctor then head on into the room. 

Ray turns as they enter the room and though he has lost his pregnant belly he still has some weight gain like left overs. 

Ryan is standing beside the bed. 

Both of them smile in greeting. 

“Hey.” Ray greets. 

“Oh my god Ray! Congratulations!” Lindsay bursts out of excitement. 

Ray lets out a soft chuckle. “Thanks.” 

Lindsay grins at this. 

“How long they keeping you here for?” Geoff asks. 

“Not long.” Ray replies. “They said I should be out pretty soon here.” 

“Alrighty.” Geoff smiles. “Kind of miss you around the office.” 

“Thanks.” Ray responds. 

So they stayed and had the best kind of celebration they can in a hospital until it was time that they had to head on out. 

Ryan of course has to go back to work so he shares a final kiss with Ray. “I’ll come visit you again when I can.” 

“Ok.” Ray says in agreement. 

Ryan heads on out and Michael is about to follow. 

“Michael.” Ray speaks making Michael pause and turn to him. “Wait. Can you stay for a moment?” 

Michael glances to Geoff who nods then leads the others off. He turns and heads over to Ray as the others head off. “What is it?” 

Ray flashes him a knowing smile. "I know you're wondering." 

"Huh?" Michael blinks at the other.

"You want to know. You want to know so you won't go in blind when it's your turn." Ray tells him.

Michael knows there is no denying it. "Nerves." He says.

Ray chuckles. "I understand where you are coming from. It was scary for me as well waiting for my due date to come about. I only had a vague idea of what would happen."

Michael nods mostly listening.

"But it might help if you ask any questions you need to ask." Ray continues. 

Michael meets Rays eyes and gives in to his friend. "Can you tell me? At least a little bit?"

"Of course I can." Ray assures him. "I was just waiting for you to ask."

Michael watches Ray as he begins.

"Well they made sure to put a curtain to keep me from seeing." Ray says. "But they allow one person to be at your side. Ryan was there for me and in truth it helped." He explains. "It's a lot better than doing it alone with doctors. Gavin should go with you when it's time so he can be there for you." He smiles. "Oh and perhaps I should warn him you might be swearing his name." He almost chuckles.

"So it does hurt." Michael says pretty much stating it in confirmation. 

"Well yes." Ray admits. "But you should remember you will only experience for a shorter amount of time than me. You have only one." He reminds Michael. "Besides holding your child for the first time will make it all worth it in the end." He tells him in a promising voice. "Holding one of the twins made me proud even though they were just born and Ryan was too. I am completely certain that it will be the same with you and Gavin. Just holding your child and you will see that it truly is worth it in the end." 

"That sounds nice." Michael admits with a smile. 

Ray nods. "It is." 

"Thank you. Ray." Michael says. "I have no fucking idea what I would do without you." 

"It's no problem friend. And don't forget that you can always come to me if you need advice or help with anything." Ray tells him.

"Don't you worry. I won't." Michael assures him.

The two share a hug then with goodbyes Michael heads on out knowing he needs to join the others again. 

He arrives at work since he took his car and the others had gone ahead of him. He heads over to his desk and settles down in his chair. 

Gavin turns to him flashing him a smile getting him to turn to the other. He reaches over and gently puts his hand over Michael’s hand that rests on the mouse. 

Michael smiles back. 

Ray got released from the hospital within that week. 

Today is his first day back. 

Ray makes sure it’s all good before moving back closing the door. He turns as Ryan comes over. “Ready?” 

“Yup.” Ryan shares a quick kiss with Ray before the two go to hop into the car. He starts the car making sure that Ray is safely in then he drives off to get them to work while driving away from the hospital. 

………………………………………

Geoff turns to the clock. “Ryan is late.” He says to himself.

“He’s probably visiting Ray.” Joel points out. 

“Possibly.” Geoff says in response. 

The office door opens making everyone turn only to see Ray and Ryan come in obviously having brought their newborns with them. 

Lindsay springs to her feet. “Oh my gosh! You were released from the hospital!” She says happily to Ray. “Why didn’t you tell us this!?” She asks turning to Ryan. 

“A surprise.” Ryan simply responds. 

Lindsay grins. “Well it’s a nice surprise.” She says rushing over to give Ray a gentle hug even though Ray is holding one of the baby carrier seats that hold the newborns. She pulls away and the two are allowed to move in to the office. 

Ray settles on the free couch as Ryan settles the baby carrier seat he was holding as well as the supply bag down next to the. “This one is Lota.” He says putting the baby carrier seat next to the other one. “And the one Ryan brought in is Cynthia.” He explains as the others come over check it out.

The twins appear to have black hair like Ray and definitely have Ryan’s smile. 

“Awwww!!!” Lindsay says as the twins are sleeping. “They’re so adorable!” 

Ray smiles and nods in agreement. “Yes. They’re perfect.” 

The others kind of slowly head back to get to work and Ray picks one of the twins up taking one of his daughters out of the carriers while Michael joins him on the couch about to start a game. 

Ray turns to Michael just as Michael starts up a game. “Michael.” 

Michael turns to Ray. “Yes?” 

“Put down the controller for a moment.” Ray tells him.


	18. Chapter eighteen

Michael puts the controller down and Ray hands him the twin he is holding. 

“Here. Just….. Like…. That.” He says helping Michael to get the right holding position. 

Michael can’t help but smile as he holds the baby. 

Ray is also smiling. “Wonderful isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Michael admits and he can’t wait to be able to hold his own child. 

Time seemed to fly by quickly…….. 

Ray sometimes will bring the newborns in to work but also stayed home with them since they can get noisy when crying. He usually is the one picking up the baby stuff that is needed as he takes the twins along with him to the walk to the store as the twins ride in the stroller. He also likes to wear his purple sweater as he also works to try to work of the weight left over and of course he still does make sure to wash the even the sweater in the laundry to keep it clean as Michael does the same with his own. 

When Ryan comes back from work Ray likes to take a nap since he usually is rather tired.

The twins truly kept both Ray and Ryan rather busy and exhausting them especially when waking them up in the wee hours of the morning or late in the night. 

But in what feels like no time the twins are two months old. 

The Achievement hunters are doing a group video together as Ray and Ryan brought in the twins in.

The twins have black hair like Ray and blue eyes like Ryan. Lota’s hair is just a little more straight than Cynthia’s hair but they still look alike. 

“Alright. So Ray and Ryan why don’t you introduce your children to the fans?” Geoff suggests. 

“Sure.” Ryan says as he has one of the twins on his lap with Ray holding the other. “This one here is Lota and the one Ray is holding is Cynthia.” He begins. “Their segregated mother does not want to be named.” He lies due to obvious reasons. “But me and Ray are quite proud of our children.” He adds a Cynthia begins to suck on her fingers. 

“You got that right.” Ray says in agreement. “And also for anyone wondering yes I’m actually working off the weight I had gained as you noticed.” He adds since the fans had noticed the weight gain so he knows he needs to say something about it. “Perhaps soon I will be back to the weight I was before.” 

Ryan smiles at Ray. 

“And there we have it. Cynthia and Lota are now a part of the family.” Geoff says. 

Lota begins squirming wanting to be put down so Ryan gently places her on the blanket they placed down just in case they needed to put either one down. 

“How does it feel to be parents?” Jack questions knowing the fans will be asking some questions. 

“Pretty nice.” Ray admits as he gently bounces his leg making Cynthia grin as she remains safely on his lap. “I mean it’s interesting to see what kind of things they will do. Cynthia tried to eat a flower once.” 

They laugh. 

“Seriously?” Jack asks as he laughs. 

“Yeah.” Ray chuckles. “She really did.” 

“What about Lota?” Geoff asks as laughter settles down. 

“Well Lota once reached for the video camera once and when I got closer she tried to eat it.” Ryan says. 

Laughter comes back. 

“They eat a lot.” Ray tells them. “I swear they have huge stomachs.” 

“What do they enjoy?” Lindsay asks.

“Well Lota will sit and want to stay in the living room either playing with toys or watching TV when we turn on any shows about crime. Though we try to make sure that whatever is on TV is switched when any scenes like bloody ones or something comes up. We can’t scar either of them obviously.” Ryan explains. “As for Cynthia she likes checking out flowers even if it ends up in her trying to eat them.” 

Ray puts Cynthia down to by her sister on the blanket. 

Everything turned out good and the fans loved the two as well as the video. 

The fans were quickly making memes to gifs to even new fanfictions about the news of Cynthia and Lota. 

And it was a good day for the achievement hunters. 

After work that night……….

Michael lays awake in bed as he thinks about his due date as it almost seems to be right around the corner for him. He’s still rather nervous about it. 

Gavin rolls over and places an arm around Michael so they are now spooning. 

Michael turns his head slightly to look to Gavin only to see that his eyes are closed perhaps Gavin sensed Michael needed comfort subconsciously thus reacting subconsciously. He smiles though and lays his head down again as he snuggles closer to Gavin feeling a little better as if Gavin magically chased the thoughts away for now. He closes his eyes letting himself drift off into sleep. 

………………………………………….

Ray brings the blanket over the sleeping Lota as he had already tucked Cynthia in. “Goodnight.” He whispers and leans down placing a gentle kiss to Lota’s forehead before moving away. He heads out of the room shared by the twins making sure the light is off before closing the door only enough to leave only a crack open just in case. He heads to the living room while Ryan is probably in the kitchen finishing some editing he needs to do. 

The house is rather quiet meaning Ryan is using headphones obviously as he’s supposed to. 

Ray settles on the couch in the living room laying back on his back folding his arms loosely across his stomach just on the underside of his chest and closes his eyes for a few moments letting himself relax. 

Ryan comes into the living room a few moments later. “Ray?” He walks over to the couch since he started by facing the back of the couch. He stops and smiles as his eyes come to rest upon a sleeping Ray on the couch. He goes around to in front of the couch and crouches till he is sitting on his knees as he gazes upon Ray’s peaceful face. He brushes some hair to behind Ray’s ear. “You look so lovely.” He says softly and places a gentle kiss on his cheek as he moves his hand away trailing a fingertip along gently as he pulls his hand away. He shifts snaking one arm under Ray’s torso and under his legs that are slightly up. He picks Ray up bridal style making Ray’s head shift to now lay gently against Ryan’s shoulder. He lets himself think about how Ray means so much to him that he isn’t sure what’d he’d do if he lost him. He shifts his head to the side as his eyes close becoming fully but gently closed as a part of his head is gently resting against Ray’s own lovingly. 

After a few moments Ryan raises his head and opens his eyes so he knows where he is going as he heads to their bedroom. 

Ryan gently lays Ray down onto the bed only to remove the other’s gasses putting them on Ray’s nightstand. He climbs into bed beside the other pulling the covers over both of them before putting an arm around Ray as he settles on his side next to Ray. He closes his eyes letting himself drift off into sleep. 

Ray’s P.O.V. 

I find myself at Ryan’s place before we moved in together. I turn as Ryan comes into the room.


	19. Chapter nineteen

“Hey. So what is it?” Ryan asks. “You want to play a co-op?” 

“Actually. I have something different in mind.” I say remembering that I had asked Ryan if we could hang out in which he invited me to his place. 

“Oh?” Ryan tilts his head. “What is it?” 

“Something I’ve wanted to do for awhile now.” I inform him. 

Ryan listens to me and I move closer to him. 

“Something I’ve been afraid of speaking up about.” I continue. 

“Ray.” Ryan says. “You shouldn’t be afraid to tell me something.” He tells me putting a hand on my shoulder for a moment before returning it to his side. 

“I was just scared it would ruin what we have between us.” I tell him glancing down and slightly away. “Look. Ryan.” I turn back to him as I go through my mind trying to figure out how to say this as I have been since even coming here. 

Yet so far all the ways I want to say it seems to just not be right. 

Best choice is to just be direct. 

“Ryan. I fell for you.” I tell him and out of impulse I cup his face and kiss him closing my eyes with my cheeks burning with a deep blush.

Ryan doesn’t move and his gaze on me is surprised. 

I am about to pull away when suddenly his arms slink around my waist and he kisses back making me relax in his arms. 

We continue to kiss hotly without tongue and he lowers his hands only to lift me up causing my legs to wrap around his waist. 

His hands holding me by the ass he moves forward, I would have been walking backwards if my feet were on the ground. 

I feel my ass gently bump against the edge of the counter then he lifts me up more as I unwind my legs from his waist to let him. 

Soon I am sitting on the edge of the counter with my legs at Ryan’s side and he is standing between my legs. 

One of his hands is on my lower back a little above my ass and his other hand is on part of the underside of my thigh, as best as he can reach without leaning his body, by my ass. 

We continue to kiss as I keep my hands on the back of his upper arms just below his shoulders. 

Only for air do we break apart. 

“I love you too.” He says as our half open eyes meet each other both of us blushing. 

Smiling I lean forward and nuzzle our noses together lovingly as he returns the gesture at the same time and our eyes are closed again. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Ryan blinks awake when one of the twins begin to cry. He moves his arm off of Ray and pushes himself up only to notice Ray’s smile on his sleeping face. He smiles himself and heads to see why one of the twins are crying hopefully before Ray is also woken up. He goes over to Cynthia and picks her up rocking her gently as he gently holds her against his shoulder. “Shh. There there.” He says also gently as he pats her back. 

She starts to calm down or at least quieting her cries. 

Ryan wonders if maybe it was a nightmare or something only to wrinkle his nose as he smells the mess in the diaper. “Did you have a nightmare that scared the poop out of you?” He jokes with a chuckle as he holds Cynthia to look to her face. He has always thought that is was nice that the twins have Ray’s hair but his eyes. He takes Cynthia to the changing station they have gently pacing her on it. He changes her diaper as she is calm now no longer crying but instead looking around curiously. 

Once she is all set, Ryan makes sure to throw the dirty diaper that he had to scrunch his nose at the smell into the garbage can with a lid made to throw diapers in, he lifts her back up and as he heads back to her crib.

They started the two in the same crib but as they began to move around more they followed the advice of giving them their own cribs. 

Though the two cribs are still in the same room together but Cynthia’s crib has it’s side facing the back wall while Lota’s crib is the original crib against the side wall; and the two cribs have their ends facing the same corner with a small space between the corners of the cribs. 

The two cribs facing the corner has made a little diamond shape space since the cribs aren’t touching the corner to make sure that they can easily reach the cribs as well as pull down the one side of the crib that can do that. 

He pulls her blanket over her tucking her back into bed. “There.” He says and in the soft glow of the little silver like purple light they have softly glowing from across the room like a nightlight that also makes sure him and Ray can see at night. He grabs one of the two stuffed animals, which is a little pink bunny that is soft, in the crib and moves it up to show Cynthia who looks to it then grabs it seeming to inspect it for a few moments as Ryan watches resting his arms crossed on the rail of the cribs side that can slide down since it’s obviously the side they make sure is not facing the wall for both of them. He stays in the room until he makes sure Cynthia drifts back to sleep. “Now don’t have nightmares.” He says softly and gives her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room making sure to leave the door open a crack as usual. He heads back to the bedroom only to see Ray in the moonlight sitting up rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. 

“Hm?” Ray questions as he lowers his one hand. 

“Cynthia seemed to have a nightmare that made her need a diaper change.” Ryan says moving over to the bed climbing onto his. 

“She ok?” Ray asks. 

“Yeah. Both of them are. Don’t worry.” Ryan says placing a kiss to Ray’s forehead. 

“If I don’t worry about them what kind of parent would I be?” Ray asks making Ryan chuckle. 

“Well you don’t need to worry all the time.” Ryan says and Ray steals a kiss from him. “Come. Let’s go back to sleep.” 

“Ok.” Ray says in agreement and they settle back down onto the bed with Ray as they cuddle against each other. 

Ryan makes sure that Ray gets back to sleep before closing his own eyes to join him. 

It’s been a month………

The twins are three months at this point and are growing up very well. 

Michael is close to his own due date and he hopes that it won’t be a big scare at work like it was for Ray. 

Currently he is sitting on the couch doing a let’s build with Gavin.

“That looks bloody amazing.” Gavin says as they look at the little shack they made. 

“Well we can now run into it away from monsters.” Michael says. 

“As long as a creeper doesn’t come to blow it up.” Gavin mentions. 

“Yeah true.” Michael agrees. “They’d better not be coming.” 

“Definitely.” Gavin says in agreement. 

They continue playing for a few moments then suddenly. 

“FUCK!” Michael curses. 

“What’d you do?” Geoff asks. “Or did Gavin do something?” 

“Aw fuck. I don’t know.” Michael says. 

Gavin turns to Michael worriedly when he sees Michael’s character is fine. “Micool. What happened?” 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Michael curses for a moment then sighs heavily. “Oh my fucking god.” 

“Micool?” Gavin turns to fully face Michael and reaches out towards him. 

Geoff gets up. “Let’s not take chances. I’ll drive.” He says. 

“Thanks Geoff.” Gavin says and so the three leave. 

The others are a little worried since it’s only two to three days before the due date but they just hope that it’s just happening early. 

Gavin stays in the back with Michael as Geoff is driving.

Michael is leaning on Gavin who keeps him in his arms. He whimpers at the pain he’s enduring. 

Gavin keeps him close as he does his best to comfort the other.

Michael starts to growl a little in the pain.

“There there Micool.” Gavin says in a gentle voice. 

……………………………………………….

“Well it wasn’t as big of a scare as it was with you.” Jack comments looking to Ray. “I feel we were a little more prepared for something to happen thanks to you.” 

“As long as it is the same thing happening.” Ray says. 

“Hopefully it is just that.” Lindsay says in agreement. 

…………………………………………..

They arrive and Gavin helps Michael out of the car with Geoff moving around to be there to help if he needs to. 

Though Gavin seems to have him. 

They hurry towards the hospital and enter quickly. 

Lucky for them a nurse had been walking by and she notices the emergency quickly getting a wheel chair taking Michael after Gavin places the other on the wheel chair. 

Gavin watches Michael be taken away and feels a comforting pat on his shoulder from Geoff. He watches until Michael is out of sight before finally turning away. 

Geoff leads him over to some seating where the two sit down to wait.


	20. chapter twenty.

After a little of waiting a nurse comes over to the two. 

Gavin looks to her hopeful and Geoff smiles gesturing to Gavin. 

“Would you like to be there?” The nurse asks Gavin. 

Gavin nods and gets up following the nurse. 

Geoff, partially glad that they are in an area where cellphones are allowed, pulls out his cell to text Jack in order to assure the others. 

Back at the office…….

Jack receives the text and pulls out his phone to look at it moving quickly especially after he sees that it is Geoff. “It’s as we suspected.” He sighs in relief. 

“Well it wasn’t really as a big of a scare as it was with Ray.” Ryan says. “We were a little more prepared this time.” 

The others make sounds of agreement. 

With Gavin and Michael……..

Gavin is next to Michael holding his hand trying to give him comfort. 

The doctors have put the curtain a little above where they are working to keep Michael from seeing them work. 

Michael is clutching Gavin’s hand really tightly. “Fuck! Gavin! Remind me to fucking murder you when this is over!” He says in pain. 

Gavin can’t help the smile on his face as he continues to hold Michael’s hand with one hand being clutched by the other with the other hand gently placed on the back of Michael’s hand. “Yeah yeah. You’re doing good Micool.” He gently pats the back of Michael’s hand. 

Michael clutches Gavin’s even tighter though Gavin didn’t think that was possible.

“It’s ok.” Gavin continues to comfort him. 

Michael screams in pain and after what feels like eternity for him their child is finally delivered as heard by the cries of their child. 

“It’s a healthy baby boy.” The nurse says. 

Michael relaxes, panting, sweaty and a little red faced. 

“You did wonderful.” Gavin tells Michael removing his hand from the back of Michael’s hand to gently kiss

Everything is wrapped up and soon Michael is relaxing in his own room with Geoff and Gavin also there. 

Michael is a little sleepy from everything but is still awake enough to remain conscious. 

A nurse brings in their son wrapped in a soft blue blanket. She brings it over to Michael letting him hold his son. 

Michael looks at their son’s face as he holds the baby in the way that Ray showed him. He can’t help the look of love and pride that he gives his newborn son. 

Gavin watches also beaming in pride especially as their son shows Michael’s smile while having Gavin’s nose. 

Taylor also has dark blonde straight hair like Gavin’s hair. 

“Welcome to the world Taylor Jones Free.” Michael says though his throat is sore. 

Geoff is smiling wide as he watches the two making note to text the others with the news later when he can text them. 

A few days later…….

Geoff is driving Gavin so they can pick Michael and Taylor up from the hospital. 

They arrive and Gavin goes to meet Michael in which he leads him to where Geoff is parked. They get Taylor secured in the back since the carrier also works as a car seat then Michael settles in the back beside Taylor with Gavin in the passenger seat. 

Once the three are loaded on Geoff begins driving heading to office. 

Gavin glances back and smiles upon seeing Michael having fallen asleep and Taylor is obviously also sleeping since he’s being quiet. He turns back to facing forward again. 

When they reach the office Michael has awoken just as they are pulling into the parking lot. 

Soon they are heading inside with Gavin carrying the baby carrier and they head to the Achievement hunter office. 

As soon as they enter everyone happily comes over to them to welcome Michael back and to meet Taylor. 

After the biggest excitement is over and everyone has pretty much settled down. 

Little Taylor is sleeping by Michael who is on the couch with Ray. 

Cynthia and Lota are on the ground in front of the couch where Ray can watch them. 

Ryan is busy editing a video. 

Lota seems to be rather curious about the carrier that Taylor is sleeping in while Cynthia is playing with the plastic toy keys that is one of the toys Ray let the two have to play with. 

Though Lota can’t crawl yet so she tries to observe it from where she is instead. 

“I think our kids are going to grow up to be best friends.” Ray comments as they watch Lota’s curiosity. 

“Probably. I mean since we work together they’ll be pretty much growing up together.” Michael comments in agreement. 

Ray nods at that as Lota picks up a light blue plastic hoop made big enough for three month old children. 

Over the course of halfway to two months Michael went with either staying home with Taylor, Geoff would drive Gavin, or going to work with Taylor in which he would drive the three of them.

Michael has switched his sweater to recently preferring a dark blue sweater with dark green cuffs; and the achievement hunter symbol on the upper arms with a green line that makes the symbol appear as if it is something tied on when it’s actually printed on. 

Then when Taylor is a month and a half old Michael and Gavin decided that it was about time that they introduced Taylor to the fandom. 

Taylor is being held by Gavin currently and they are ready to do this. 

“Alright so we have an announcement.” Geoff says. “Gavin or Michael do you want to say it?” 

“Well I guess for starters this here is Taylor.” Gavin says slightly holding Taylor up. “We were a little surprised when me and Michael found out that our surrogated mother who also doesn’t want to be named was only three months behind Ray and Ryan’s surrogated mother.” 

“Yeah but it means that Taylor, Cynthia and Lota will be growing up together.” Michael adds. 

“Yes they will.” Gavin says in agreement. 

“So why don’t you tell us a little about Taylor?” Lindsay asks. 

“Well as you can see Taylor has my hair color.” Gavin says. “And he has Micool’s brown eyes.” 

“He a pretty carefree child.” Michael adds. “He does love Adventure time quite a bit. Well as well as he can at this point.” 

The others smile at that. 

“Well Taylor is the newest addition to the family.” Geoff says. 

“Say what does Emily think of Taylor?” Ray asks. 

“Actually today we have time to go to Geoff’s house so Emily and Griffon will be meeting Taylor.” Gavin says. 

“Ah.” Ray nods. 

“What about with Lota and Cynthia?” Gavin asks.

“Oh she loves them.” Geoff says. 

“Yeah. She likes to play with them whenever we were over.” Ray says in agreement. 

“Well Emily is a nice girl so I would be extremely surprised if she didn’t like them.” Gavin adds. 

“Yeah.” Geoff agrees. 

The fans reacted the same as they did when Ray and Ryan revealed their children to the fandom. 

After work Michael drives with Gavin in the passenger seat and Taylor in the back as they head to Geoff’s place. 

It almost seems like no time before they arrive and Michael gets a good parking spot. 

They get out and follow Geoff to inside with Gavin carrying the carrier. 

“You’re back!” Emily comes running over then notices Michael and Gavin as well as the carrier. “You’re visiting!” She moves over to them. 

“Yes. And we brought Taylor.” Gavin tells her. 

Emily lights up. “A new playmate?” She asks. 

“Yeah.” Geoff says. “Though let them get in first. Why don’t you go find your mother and tell her that Michael and Gavin are here now.” 

“Ok.” Emily heads off.

“Go ahead and settle in.” Geoff says before heading somewhere in the house.

Michael and Gavin take off their shoes like Geoff did then head deeper into the house. 

Gavin heads over to the comfiest carpet which is the living room and sets down the carrier. 

Little Taylor seems to be looking around. 

Gavin crouches and as Michael watches he unstraps Taylor before taking him out to let him be on the carpet. “There you go. It probably feels nice to be more free than before.” 

Michael and Gavin smile as Taylor gives them a big grin and they turn as Emily along with Griffon come over to them. 

Emily goes over to Taylor and crouches by him. “Aww. So cute.” She comments and reaches over letting Taylor grab a hold of her finger.

Taylor seems to be looking in Emily’s direction curiously. 

Griffon smiles as she watches. 

Taylor begins moving excitedly with the big grin on his face. 

Michael chuckles softly at this, Gavin smiles along with Emily and Griffon smiles a little more. 

Geoff comes to join the party, he had been putting his bag away, and smiles as he notices what Taylor is doing. 

Griffon goes over to her husband. “So we have another grandchild.” She comments placing her hands on one of his shoulders. 

“We’re getting grandkids before we are even getting grey hairs.” Geoff says making Griffon chuckle. He turns giving her a quick kiss. 

“Well it’s how it is.” Griffon says then moves away as Gavin picks up the carrier to move it so it doesn’t get in the way. She goes with him to make sure that it’s in a good spot.

Michael is sitting by Emily mostly just watching as Emily kind of plays with Taylor. 

Geoff goes to settle on the couch for now. 

“Can I hold him?” Emily asks looking up to Michael. “Ray taught me.” 

“Yeah sure.” Michael agrees. 

Emily beams and she carefully picks Taylor up holding him properly as Michael watches this happen. 

Taylor also looks rather happy. 

Yes. Everything is great. 

Michael and Gavin stayed at Geoff’s house for a good bit hanging out. 

“Well we should head on out. It’s getting close to the time we need to put Taylor to bed.” Michael says. 

“Ok. Thanks for coming over.” Griffon says. 

“Thanks for having us over.” Michael says as Gavin gets the carrier. 

“You should come over again sometime.” Emily says. 

“We will.” Gavin agrees as he comes back with the carrier and Michael let’s Gavin put Taylor in the carrier. 

“See you.”

“Bye.” 

Michael and Gavin head to their car and Michael takes the carrier placing it in the backseat making sure it is securely in place before shutting the door. 

Michael heads around to the driver seat with Gavin heading to the passenger seat.

Soon they are on their way home. 

Gavin leans back in his seat while Michael drives. 

Taylor isn’t making much noise which might mean that he is asleep.

The car ride is quite quiet with Michael focusing on driving and Gavin relaxing. 

They arrive home safely and Michael gets Taylor into bed once they get into the house. 

Meanwhile…….

“That sounds like a plan.”

“Then it’s settled.”


	21. Chapter twenty one.

The next day……

Gavin is cooking some pancakes for breakfast this morning and currently Michael is just waking up. 

He gets up and heads out of the room checking Taylor’s room but not seeing Taylor there. He heads towards the kitchen and peers in seeing Taylor sitting in his highchair while Gavin cooked. 

Taylor is playing with his favorite toy which is two plastic animals that are made large enough to keep babies from eating them. 

The two animals are that of a monkey and a horse which are both brown in color. 

Michael decides to go to see what is in the mailbox this morning. He gets the mail out of the mailbox by the front door and heads back inside sorting through the mail. He pauses as he spots something from Ryan and Ray. He puts the rest of the mail on the couch and begins to open the letter. 

Gavin comes over and notices that Michael is in the living room as he had guessed in the general area after hearing Michael step out to get the mail. 

Michael is reading the letter. 

“Micool?” Gavin asks moving closer. 

Michael looks up with a smile on his face. “Seems that Ray and Ryan have finally decided when to have their wedding.” He says and shows Gavin the letter letting him read it. 

Gavin smiles. “That’s great news!” 

Michael nods in agreement. “It is.” 

A few days later……..

Ray, Michael and Lindsay are out to help Ray pick out the right suit to wear. 

Cynthia, Lota and Taylor were left in the care of only their fathers during this. 

It was decided that Ray would wear the white suit and Ryan would wear the black suit. 

Ray tries on one white suit with a grey tie. 

“That doesn’t look that bad.” Michael comments.

“Aww Ray you look so good in that!” Lindsay says in agreement. 

Ray smiles. “Yeah. I like it as well.” He agrees. “I think that this one is the one.” 

Five months later………

Cynthia and Lota are now nine month olds while Taylor is now six months of age. 

It’s the day of the wedding for Ryan and Ray. 

Michael is already dressed in his suit and has just finished making sure that Taylor is all set to go. 

Gavin comes over to Taylor’s room also dressed in a suit. “All ready to go?” He asks. 

“Yup.” Michael confirms standing with Taylor in his arms. 

“Both of you look amazing. Those clothes are just the top.” Gavin comments making Michael smile. 

“Thanks and the same goes for you.” Michael says going over to Gavin and they share a quick kiss. “Let’s get going. Won’t want to be fucking late.” 

“Yup.” Gavin agrees and off they go. 

With that they head on out to the car. 

Michael straps Taylor into his car seat while Gavin is locking the front door. 

Soon they are off on their way and as Michael drives Gavin adjusts his tie. 

“Don’t worry. You look fine.” Michael says noticing out of the corner of his eye. 

Gavin leaves his tie alone flashing a smile to the other. “Thanks.” He says. “You look amazing by the way.” 

Michael smiles. “Thanks Gavy.”

Gavin turns to look out the front window with a happy grin on his face. 

The ride there was fine with nothing bad happening and they arrive to the church. 

Michael finds a nice parking spot and the two can’t help but chuckle as they see that they had beat Jack to the spot. 

Gavin is the first out of the car followed by Michael while Gavin heads to go get Taylor out of his car seat. 

Jack, who found another parking spot, walks over to them since he was headed in that direction anyways. “You guys look nice.” He comments as Gavin takes a step back from the car with Taylor in his arms. 

“You too.” Michael comments seeing Jack wearing a black suit with a red tie. 

“Thanks.” Jack says with a smile. 

Gavin gets the door closed then walks over to where the two are. “Shall we head in?”

Michael turns and gives a quick kiss to Gavin’s cheek then pulls back enough that Gavin can turn his head without their heads banging against each other. “Let’s go.” 

They head towards the church with Michael in between Jack who is on his left side and Gavin who is holding Taylor as well as being on his right side. They enter and are greeted by people that they know including Lindsay, Meg, Matt, Kerry and others mostly from work. 

Meanwhile…… 

Ryan adjusts his tie once again as he stares at himself in the mirror. 

“Oh come now. You look great.” 

Ryan turns to see Geoff in the doorway. 

Geoff who is obviously in a tux moves in closing the door. 

“Hey Geoff.” Ryan greets. 

“Nervous?” Geoff asks stopping beside the other. 

“Kind of…” Ryan turns back to the mirror. “I just want this to be perfect for Ray.”

“And I’m sure you will make it so.” Geoff puts an assuring hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “But Ray loves you for who you are. So don’t go trying to act like someone else on him.” 

Ryan turns to Geoff with a smile. “Thanks Geoff. I guess my nerves got to me enough that I forgot that I don’t have to try to be someone else to impress Ray.” 

“It happened to me at my wedding too.” Geoff assures Ryan. “It’s normal. This is such a big thing and it can get a little nerve wracking.” 

Ryan nods in agreement. “Oh and Geoff.”

“Yes?” 

“Thanks for agreeing.” 

Geoff smiles. “Anything for my family. Blood related or not.” 

Ryan smiles.

Elsewhere…….

Ray is pacing in his room. “Oh. What if something happens?” 

“Calm down.” Griffon moves over to Ray putting a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop pacing and turn to Griffon. “You’ll be fine.” She smiles and Ray smiles softly. 

Ray takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Maybe I’m just worrying too much.” 

“Oh it’s ok.” Griffon assures him. “We all get nervous.” 

Ray smiles more. 

The door opens causing the two to turn and there is Geoff. 

“It’s almost about to start.” Geoff says. “You ready?” 

Ray glances down adjusting his blazer a little before looking up with a nod. “Yup.” 

“I’ll see you when you walk down that isle.” Griffon says and heads on out of the room. 

Geoff waits for Ray to come over before the two head on out. He quickly thinks back to when Ray and Ryan wanted to talk to him half way to the wedding.

Flashback……

Geoff, Ray and Ryan are sitting in Geoff’s living room. 

Griffon is gone to go pick Emily up from school. 

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Geoff asks. 

“Well it ties to the wedding.” Ray begins. “You see…. There is a roll we’ve been discussing. And we’ve agreed on one thing.” He shares a quick glance with Ryan before they turn back to Geoff. “My father died of cancer when I was young…. So… We decided to ask if you would like to take his place for the wedding.” 

Geoff blinks in surprise upon hearing this but he soon composes himself and smiles as he answers. “It would be an honor.” 

Ray and Ryan smile happily upon hearing this.

“Thank you Geoff.” 

“Anytime.” 

End of flashback.

Geoff and Ray are now standing at the closed doors waiting for the cue.


	22. Chapter twenty two.

The music begins and Geoff leads Ray down the aisle towards Ryan who is at the altar with Emily in front of them as the flower girl. 

Ryan can’t help but gaze lovingly at his beautiful soon to be husband while Ray smiles at how handsome Ryan looks today. 

Everyone is there in the seats or where they need to be standing happy and some have tears in their eyes. 

Soon Geoff is handing Ray to Ryan as Ryan offers a hand to Ray and he takes it moving to stand next to Ryan as their hands fall to their sides yet the love in their gazes is as strong as ever.

Geoff heads to where he needs to stand with Griffon, Ray’s mother who reminds people of Ray in appearance, Cynthia along with Lota and Emily are standing. 

Ryan’s parents are standing on the other side as it’s how it is needed to be done like a tradition.

Ray and Ryan turn to the pastor.

“Today we gather here for the union of Ray Narvaez JR and Ryan Haywood.” The pastor begins. “There is no doubt in their love and so we shall begin with the vows.” He turns to Ryan. “Ryan. Do you hereby take Ray as your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold for all eternity?” 

“I do.” Ryan responds without hesitation.

The pastor nods softly then turns to Ray. “And do you Ray hereby take Ryan as your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold for all eternity?” 

“I do.” Ray says also without hesitation. 

The pastor turns and picks up the rings that the acolyte offers to him. He turns back to the two and hands one ring to Ray. 

Ray takes the beautiful gold ring and Ryan raises his hand to let Ray slide it onto the correct finger. 

When that is done Ryan is handed the matching ring and Ray allows Ryan to slide it onto the correct finger as well. 

“And with that. I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.” The pastor concludes. 

Ray and Ryan, holding hands, move closer and close their eyes as their lips seal together. 

Everyone cheers at this and the two pull apart to look into each others half open eyes happy and lovingly. 

Yes. The wedding went well and nothing went wrong. 

It is now the after party as Ray and Ryan are about to take their dance with Ray’s mother happily filming something unexpected happens. 

Cynthia, who had crawled onto the dancefloor looks to her parents then begins to stand up obviously being wobbly at first but as everyone watches she takes a few hesitant steps before falling back to her hands and knees. 

Ray happily rushes forward and scoops Cynthia up. “Oh Cynthia! Your first steps!” He says happily. 

Ryan is grinning and Lota crawls over closer to her father before also standing but only manages to take one step as when she tries to take another she falls. Ryan is fast enough to catch her before she falls onto her face. “You too Lota?” He says smiling. “Did you feel left out?”

Lota reaches over and gently squeezes her fathers nose before pulling her hand away with a big grin on her face. 

Ray’s mother is very happy that she got that on tape.

Ryan, with Lota in his arms, goes back to Ray and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you Ray Haywood.” 

Ray returns the kiss on the cheek. “I love you too Ryan Haywood.” He responds. 

Soon Lota and Cynthia are being handed to Griffon and Geoff so Ray and Ryan can do their dance.

Yes it truly was perfect. 

Ryan decided to take Ray to Hawaii for their honeymoon while Lota and Cynthia spend sometime with their grandparents on Ryan’s side though Ray’s mother agreed to do visits to her grandchildren and new family members.

…………………………………

It is after the wedding and Gavin comes out of the bathroom now heading to the bedroom.

He finds Michael laying on the bed on his side with one arm draped over Taylor with the other laying on the bed in the gap between the two as they sleep. He can’t help but smile then moves forward pulling the covers over the two. He leans over and places a kiss on Michael’s lips then on Taylor’s forehead. “Sleep well my angels.” He moves around to the other side of the bed climbing in and settling in bed on the other side of Taylor where he puts one arm across Taylor so his arm is against Michael. He quickly follows the two into dreamland. 

Two years later…..

Michael and Gavin are walking in Gavin’s home town in England. They came here while letting Gavin’s parents watch Taylor for a bit and the two of them are now in a beautiful park that Gavin led Michael to.

“It’s a nice place.” Michael comments smiling softly as he glances around while keeping his hand joined together with as they walk.

“It is.” Gavin says in agreement then glances and gives a nod to his friend who is pretending to just be someone at the park. He stops and turns to Michael. 

Michael stops when their hands tug and he turns to face Gavin no longer slightly distracted with the scenery. “Gav?” 

“Micool. There is a reason I brought you here.” Gavin says making Michael pause with a blink.

Michael turns to face Gavin causing their hands to fall apart. “What is it Gavin?” He asks. 

“Micool. As you are the love of my life that could never be replaced you mean the world to me.” Gavin lowers himself down onto one knee as he pulls out a small navy blue velvety box presenting it to Michael. “Will you marry me?” He opens the box revealing 

Michael gasps in surprise then nods and hugs Gavin. “Yes! Of course!” 

Gavin beams and he hugs Michael back. 

They pull away to look into each others eyes then they share a kiss as Gavin manages to maneuver his hands so he can take the ring out of it’s spot in the box. 

When they pull apart Gavin shifts to lift Michael’s hand and as they watch Gavin place the ring on the correct finger. 

They look back to each others eyes only to turn as Gavin’s friend hurries over. 

“I got it!” Gavin’s friend shows the two the picture on the display screen of the camera. 

It was shot at the perfect moment with Gavin on one knee with the box open revealing the ring. 

Gavin and Michael both mentally agree that they like the picture. 

Gavin is handed his camera and when the two went back to Gavin’s parents place only to upload the picture. 

Everyone loved it. 

Four years later……

Michael and Gavin married only about nine months after the engagement and it was fantastic as they had fun. They even agreed on Michael changing his name to Free when they married. 

Gavin is watching their wedding video while Michael is tucking Taylor into bed and laughs as the part of where Michael, just for fun, stuffed a piece of cake into his, Gavins, face. 

Everyone thought it was hilarious. 

……………………………………….

Ryan goes over to Ray wrapping his arms around Ray who is doing a little last minute cleaning in the kitchen. 

Ray turns to Ryan who smiles.

“The kids are in bed.” Ryan says getting a grin then they kiss once again. He backs Ray up against the counter and lifts him onto it only pulling away enough to speak. “Heh. It’s like our first kiss.”

Ray chuckles before kissing Ryan who kisses back. 

Soon Ryan can’t take it and picks Ray up causing him to wrap his legs around his waist then carries him off to the bedroom.

Later…… 

Ray sighs as he lays in bed. He’s been getting sick for the past three days and Ryan believes it might just be some kind of flu…. “Hold on….” He sits up then reaches over to the nightstand grabbing his phone that is there typing out a text.


	23. Chapter twenty three.

Michael and Lindsay are waiting outside of the bathroom with the bathroom door closed.

Finally Ray comes out looking at the object in his hand. 

Michael and Lindsay turn to him.

“Well? Is everything ok?” Lindsay asks.

“I think so.” Ray says looking up to them then shows them the object. 

Lindsay almost immediately jump hugs him but manages to catch them before they fall to the ground. 

Michael comes over and joins in on the hug but doesn’t jump hug the other. 

“What do we tell Ryan?” Lindsay questions. 

“Leave that with me.” Ray says. “I’m sure he will want to know what is going on before he starts freaking out with worry.” 

“Ok.” Lindsay nods. 

……………………………………………………….

Ryan arrives home after a day at work and puts his bag down by the front door as he removes his shoes. 

“You’re home!” Lota and Cynthia come running over. 

“Hey!” Ryan opens his arms crouching down and welcomes the hugs from his six year old daughters. 

Ray seems to wander over the front entrance area and smiles seeing his happy family. He watches for a moment then moves closer when the twins are no longer hugging Ryan. “Girls. Don’t you have some homework?” He questions looking to the two. “If you get it done before supper you’ll have a bit more time to play.” 

The two’s eyes light up then they nod before rushing away. 

Ray turns to Ryan who stands smiling at his husband. He smiles back and moves closer only to tug on the sleeve of Ryan’s jacket, one that he himself wore when he was pregnant with the twins. 

Ryan blinks looking at the other questioningly but follows wherever Ray is taking him to which turns out to be the bedroom. 

Ray releases Ryan and Ryan, seeing the slight worried look on the other though it’s mostly slightly thoughtful, gently wraps an arm around Ray’s waist leading him to sit on the bed. 

Now that they are both settled on the bed Ryan decides it’s time a word is spoken. 

“Ray? What’s going on?” He asks. “Are you ok?” 

Ray looks right into Ryan’s eyes. “Be honest.” He begins. “What do you think about having more children?” 

Ryan blinks then smiles softly. “Well we could when we are ready. I wouldn’t mind maybe having more though I guess we’ll need to plan for it.”

“What if we don’t have a choice?” Ray suddenly adds. 

Ryan’s face falls in confusion then he blinks as his eyes widen. “Ray…” He gasps as he looks at the other questioningly.

Ray smiles and lets a slight blush on his face almost appearing like a kind of happy shy look. 

Ryan quickly pulls Ray into a hug. “How long? How long have you known?” 

“Not long. Just earlier today.” Ray says with a happy smile as he hugs the other back. “Only you, me, Lindsay and Michael know.” He says. “Lindsay and Michael were here when I took the test. I asked Lindsay to pick up the test and Michael drove her as he had to go to the store anyways.” He adds almost like a last minute thought. 

“Ah.” Ryan nods. “We will do whatever you want.”

“I want to keep it.” Ray says pulling away enough to look into his eyes. “Don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Ryan tells him staring him in the eyes. “I really did hope you would say that we could keep it.” He explains. “But I want to make sure that your opinion is out there as well.” 

Ray smiles. “Thanks.” He says then the two share a kiss for only about a minute before pulling away. 

“MOMMY!!!!” Lota calls from where she is in the house getting Ryan and Ray’s attention. 

“You are being beckoned.” Ryan says. 

“Seems so.” Ray says in agreement with a slight chuckle. 

“Well. Let’s go love.” Ryan says and the two of them get up. 

“I will go. You just got home. Put your stuff away and relax a little.” Ray says tapping Ryan’s chest with a finger. He then turns and heads to go check on the girls. 

Ryan begins taking off his jacket with a smile. “I wonder when we should tell the others.” He wonders to himself as he goes to put his jacket away. 

Three days later…..

Ryan and Ray arrive to work and walk towards the achievement hunter office. 

Suddenly Michael and Gavin come rushing over to the two. 

“Team lads action news team!” The two cheer and Ray smiles. 

He gives a grin to Ryan then heads off with the lads not moving as fast as the other two.

Ryan smiles softly then heads off to go to the achievement hunter office. 

Not too long after Ryan settles on the couch in the AH office in comes the lads with the camera in Gavin’s hands and the microphone in Michael’s hands. 

They rush in and Ray slows to a stop slightly panting. 

Michael and Gavin turn to the other. 

“Ray?” Michael asks. 

“It’s ok. It’s a little harder to catch my breath when being pregnant.” Ray says waving it off. 

“Why yes that would be so…” Geoff says but then trails off as his eyes widen. “Wait! What!” 

Ray smiles a little sheepishly with a slight blush as everyone’s attention is on him in an instant.

Ryan, Lindsay and Michael are giving Ray smiles as they had already known this information but Ray wanted them to keep it a secret until the right time to say it came about. 

“You heard me.” Ray confirms.

In no time Ray is practically swarmed by the others that just learned the news. 

“Oh my god Ray! I’m so happy for you!” Jack says grinning. 

“How long?” Geoff questions. 

“We only found out three days ago.” Ray admits. 

“This is so exciting!!!” Gavin chirps in pure excitement. 

Ray laughs slightly. “Yes. Yes it is.” He says in agreement with Gavin. “And we have agreed to keep it making it even more exciting.” 

Michael goes over to Ray patting him on the shoulder. “We are all very happy for you both.” 

Everyone makes sounds of agreement. 

Gavin takes a glance to Michael in slight thought. 

“Guess the time to say it came sooner than thought.” Michael says.

“Guess so.” Ray nods.

“Wait.” Geoff turns to Michael. “You knew about this?” 

“Michael and Lindsay were with me when we first found out.” Ray admits. “I asked them and Ryan, when I told him later that day we found out on, to keep it quiet. I wanted to wait for the perfect time. Now seemed prefect.” 

“Ah.” Geoff nods in understanding. 

“Well don’t push yourself as we film team Lads action news team.” Michael tells Ray. 

“I won’t.” Ray says in promise and the group heads back to what they were doing. 

The lads get ready to start filming the team lads action news team.


	24. Chapter twenty four.

Nine months later…..

Ray and Ryan are heading home after work as well as after picking up the twins. 

Ryan is the one that is driving while Ray is riding the passenger seat leaving the twins in the back.

Ray is rubbing his belly and takes a slightly deep breath glancing away from the window to look down to his tummy. He closes his eyes for a moment waiting then his eyes snap open. He turns to Ryan. “Ry.” 

Ryan’s eyes flicker to Ray for a second then turns back to the road. “Yes?” 

“Can we go to the hospital?” Ray asks. 

Ryan is about to ask why then his eyes widen. “It’s time isn’t it?” He asks. 

“I do believe so.” Ray says taking a deep breath.

“Ok.” Ryan says turning as he notices the hospital sign so that one will be closest. 

They arrive soon and Ryan finds the quickest and closest parking spot. 

Soon Ryan is rushing Ray in with the twins following behind him. 

A nurse notices and brings a wheelchair over. 

Ray looks to Ryan. “Watch the twins.” He says trying to hold back pain in his voice. 

“Sometimes you worry too much but I promise I will.” Ryan says and Ray is quickly taken away. He paces outside of the room that Ray is in.

A member of the hospital staff was kind enough to give the twins a crayon and piece of paper each to draw on as they wait. 

………………………………….

Geoff’s phone beeps and he raises it to take a look only to find that Ray has made a post on Facebook. He wasn’t doing anything anyways so he opens Facebook and takes a look.

Tommy Haywood joins the family. Jan 18.

Geoff grins and he replies his congratulations. 

Griffon comes over and settles next to Geoff on the couch. 

“Tommy Haywood.” Geoff says and Griffon turns to him. 

“You mean?” Griffon asks.

“Yup. Ray and Ryan.” Geoff nods.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so happy for them!” Griffon grins. 

A week later Tommy is being introduced for the first time. 

Ray places the carrier on the couch as the others move closer to take a look. 

Tommy seems to have light brown hair that’s straight, yet slight curled tips, like Ryan. He definitely shares his parents features and currently looks to be asleep.

Gavin smiles as if his mind is made up. He waits until they are home and Taylor hurries away to put his school bag away. He approaches Michael from behind and wraps his arms around the other. 

Michael turns his head to glance back to Gavin. “Gav?” 

“Micool.” Gavin gives a smile to the other. “I’ve been thinking.” He begins placing a kiss on Michael’s cheek then moves a hand to rest on Michael’s stomach. “I’ve been thinking that Taylor needs a sibling.” 

“Gavin?” Michael questions. 

“You heard me.” Gavin stares into Michael’s eyes. “I want to knock you up again.” 

Michael blinks then smiles softly. “Gavin. Not now.” He playfully pushes the other away. “Let’s wait until we are ready first.” He then kisses Gavin’s lips softly and quickly. “Though promise me that one day Taylor will have a sibling.” 

“Ok.” Gavin says in agreement with a grin. “I promise that one day we will make Taylor a sibling.” 

“Good.” Michael nods then heads off somewhere else in the house. 

Taylor comes running over to his mother. “Mommy!” He says and he is wearing his bear hat with ends that go to rest on his shoulders. He is also holding his foam minecraft gold sword.

Michael turns to his son. “Yes Taylor?” He crouches. 

Taylor raises his arms up. “Up!” 

Michael smiles lifting Taylor up onto his shoulders. 

“Am I the Mogar you and daddy talk about?” Taylor asks.

Michael chuckles. “Well you got the outfit.” 

Taylor beams in response. 

Michael walks towards the living room gently holding Taylor’s ankles to try to make sure that he doesn’t fall. 

Taylor is raising his sword proudly. 

Gavin, who was putting a few toys away in the living room, looks over smiling as he notices the two then picks up the silver foam sword going over to them playfully flashing the sword in his hand. 

“Adventure time!” Taylor says in excitement pointing at Gavin. 

“You silly sausage!” Gavin responds both of them smiling. 

“Really Taylor? You’re encouraging him?” Michael questions with a slight laugh at the two. 

The two have a slight sword fight. 

“Whoa there.” Michael says. “Don’t hit me.” 

“Sorry love.” Gavin says planting a kiss on Michael’s cheek. He then gets tapped on the head with the foam sword.

“I got you!” Taylor says in pride. 

“Oh no!” Gavin gasps. “You got me!” He falls to his knees then falls to the ground. “You… Win…” 

“I won!” Taylor raises his sword proudly. 

Michael just laughs as this isn’t the first time that the two had a sword fight but it can be a little entertaining to watch. 

Gavin slightly joins in while Taylor is basking in his win. 

Six years later…….

Taylor is over at Ray and Ryan’s place to hang out with Lota and Cynthia. 

Tommy has grown and is now six years old. His hair is light brown and straight like Ryan’s hair with curly bangs like Ray. His eyes are brown like Ray’s and he often plays game that his parents allow him to play at his age but he is showing that he is rather smart for his age. 

Michael goes over to Gavin who was about to start some lunch. 

It’s the weekend meaning they don’t have work. 

Michael wraps his arms around Gavin’s neck from behind. 

Gavin pauses and turns his head to look to Michael as best as he can. “Micool?” 

“Gavy.” Michael says a little quietly and huskily. “Make me pregnant with that sibling for Taylor.” He purrs. 

Gavin smiles and turns to face Michael, who loosens his arms to allow the other to turn, where he plants a quick kiss on his husbands lips. “Of course my little Micool.” He says then they are kissing again and Gavin cracks an eye open to lead Michael backwards to the bedroom. 

And thus he kept his promise. 

………………………………….

The Achievement hunters are starting a recording of GTA V. Their characters are hanging out in Gavin’s apartment.

Michael flashes Gavin a smile. “Say Gavin.” He says and Gavin turns to him. “Did you make a new baby room?” 

“Been working on that.” Gavin says with a grin flashed at his husband. 

Everyone turns to the two. 

“Are you two being serious?” Jack asks. “Are you really having another child?”

“Better believe it.” Gavin says puffing out his chest slightly making Michael chuckle slightly. 

“Oh my god!” Ray hops up going over to Michael quickly and wraps his arms around him. “This is such happy news!” 

Everyone makes sounds of agreement making Michael smile more. 

“Thanks.” Michael says and him along with Gavin can’t stop smiling though with the news the others also seem to have caught the can’t stop smiling from the two. 

……………………………….

Little four year old Cindy Free is sitting in the living room watching My little pony friendship is magic with her mother. She has curly reddish brown hair like Michael but green eyes like Gavin. She has shown signs of a slight temper unlike Taylor who is more laid back and carefree though she can be rather carefree if she is relaxed like now. 

Taylor really doesn’t mind his little sister all that much and he has taken to not just wearing his bear hat but also a creeper scarf. He tells his parents that he wants to be like them when he grows up. He seems to have taken a liking to Cynthia the more playful twin out of the two and she likes to make flower crowns that she even gives him. He always keeps them until the flowers die on him but Cynthia doesn’t mind at all making more for him. 

Lota has made it clear that Taylor had better make sure that Cynthia stays happy if he wants to be with her but she is also a good friend with him so she trusts him. 

Currently Cynthia is aiming to become a florist when she grows up but Lota is trying to be detective instead though the two remain close. 

Michael looks to Cindy who is wearing her favorite mahogany skirt right now. He remembers watching her trying to read on her own not that long ago. “I have a feeling you will grow up to become a very smart girl.” He says slightly ruffling her hair. 

Cindy just giggles to her mother. 

………………………..

Michael and Gavin are sitting on the porch in their old age enjoying the afternoon. They like the rest of the achievement hunters have retired since they’ve grown older over the years. 

Cindy went off to a private school then moved up to a good university planning on becoming a technician with a minor degree in teaching as she enjoys both things. She even contemplated teaching others to be technicians. She never lost her love for skirts as she grew up and continues to prefer to wear them over dresses or pants.

Taylor has gotten into Rooster Teeth and the fans like that even though Michael and Gavin retired they have someone in their bloodline playing let’s plays there. He is one of the newest Achievement hunter members as a new team was built as the others retired to keep it going. He is dating Cynthia who has her own flower shop.

Lota grew up to become a well-respected detective.

Tommy is a new lawyer but he is doing pretty ok in his line of work so far. 

Michael lays his head on Gavin’s shoulder and Gavin lets him. 

After a few moments Gavin turns to his love only to see the other has fallen asleep. 

He smiles and gently lays his head on Michael’s. “I love you.” He lets his eyes flutter closed softly. 

The end.


End file.
